Becoming Isabella Cullen
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Edward is struggling to look after his little brother and his family's company after the murder of his parent's.   Bella is struggling to pay her bills after dropping out of university and moving to London.  What happens when Bella becomes Edward's nanny?
1. Chapter 1: Struggling

**Becoming Isabella Cullen**

**Uhmm, I've suddenly become 'speechless'. **

**This is just a few idea's that all hit me at the same time. This is defiantly a product of my over active imagination and my tendency to read too much :D **

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I felt the tugging at my arm before I became aware of my surroundings, as I slowly prised open my tired eyes I saw the source of the tugging, _Jasper. _My baby brother. He sat on the side of my bed looking wide awake with tear tracks streaking his face, his messy blonde hair was half covering his hazel eyes which were filled with fresh tears.

"Come here." I whispered opening my arms for him to cuddle into, ever night Jasper would come into my room crying. Ever since our parent's were murdered, for their money. I can remember that night like it was yesterday.

"_Mum?" I called to let her know Jasper and I were back from the park. There was no reply. _

"_Mummy?" Jasper called, clinging to my trouser leg._

"_What's wrong J?" I asked picking him up. Before either of us could say anything more, a blood curdling scream came from the living room. Jasper wrapped his arms around my neck, and started sobbing into my neck, as I slowly tiptoed towards the living room door. _

The sight that met me still haunts me now.

_My father, Carlisle, lay in a pool of blood in the middle of the living room floor with his head in my mother's lap. My mother, Esme, was sobbing over my father's lifeless body. A woman stood beside her, with bright red hair and was laughing. A man stood at the foot of my father's body, he was tall, even taller then me, he had short blonde hair and was just staring at the gun in his hand. I held back the scream that was threatening to break out. Before I could move the man's head shot up and his eye's met mine, he smirked as he pulled the trigger._

I can still remember the awful sound my mother made as the bullet made contact with her. Their killer's had then fled the scene, leaving Jasper and I behind.

Jasper rested his head in the crook of my neck, dragging me back to reality. I wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks, he'd had the nightmare again. It was the same nightmare every night. Every night he would dream of that day, of how our parent's had been murdered. I loved Jasper with all my heart but I didn't know how much longer I could go on like this. When my father died he left me to take over the family business. Leaving me at 20 years old running a multi million pound company and looking after a five year old. I needed to be able to grieve on my own, it had only been 6 months since my parent's death and yet here I was running a company I had no idea about and looking after a child.

I sat in my office, staring blankly at the wall. After Jasper had woken me up last night I hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Whenever I closed my eye's I saw my mother, sobbing over my father's body. This was all becoming too much for me.

"Mr Cullen, here are the report's you asked for." My receptionist, Jessica, said holding out a stack of papers. I groaned as I saw how many there were, I would never get through these in time to pick Jasper up from school.

"Jessica could you do me a huge favour?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose, it was a habit of mine for when I was stressed or annoyed.

"Uhm yes Mr Cullen?" Jessica asked.

"Could you pick Jasper up from school for me, please?" I asked, I knew it was a lot to ask for. "I won't be able to read through all these reports and make it to his school in time."

Jessica sighed, I could tell she didn't like it but she knew how desperate I was.

"I'll give you a raise." I blurted out quickly, I would do anything right now.

"Fine but you should really get a nanny."

"Thanks Jessica." I called as she walked out of my office.

A nanny. Now that wasn't a bad idea.

**Bella's P.O.V:**

_Bills…Bills…Bills!_

Didn't anyone want to send me a letter?

I slumped down onto my sofa and looked around at my dingy flat. It was smaller then a shoe box and had mould growing in the corners and yet I still couldn't afford to keep up the monthly payments. I need a job, it's that or call my parent's and admit I can't live on my own. It wasn't so bad at university, at least my parent's were still supporting me, but when I dropped out neither of them would help me out. My mother, Renee, was too busy with her new boyfriend and Charlie, my father, couldn't afford to help me out. So I took off for London, I left Forks behind; _finally. _If it weren't for Jacob I'd be homeless. I had met Jacob in a London bar and I'd tried to seduce him, until I found out he was gay. I can still remember that day now.

_I walked up to the guy who was propped up against the bar with a bottle of beer in one hand, the other stuffed in his jean's pocket. His short black hair was sticking out in all directions and his brown eyes were dancing with excitement as he watched the people on the dance floor. I slowly walked over to him, making sure my cleavage was on show. _

"_Hi" I greeted him huskily, over the loud music. Jacob just turned to look at me and smiled._

"_Hi, I'm Jacob." He replied, offering me his hand to shake. That was new._

"_Bella," I said smiling seductively up at him. "wanna dance?"_

"_Uhmm sure." he replied, putting down his bottle of beer._

_I took his hand and dragged him over to the busy dance floor, the song was blaring out. _

_I need you, I need you_

_I need you, I need you_

_I need you, I want you,_

_won't stop until I've got you,_

_there's nothing that I won't do,_

_I need you tonight,_

_I moved my body closer to Jacob's so that we were pressed up against each other. _

I think that's when he realised what I was trying to do.

Jacob had dragged me into a quiet corner and told me his was gay, I of course blushed. Jacob had just laughed at it and offered me a place to stay, after I'd explained my situation to him. Jacob had also helped me find a job at a sports store, he even told my boss, Mike, to back off after he'd made a pass at me.

Eventually the sport's shop became a victim of the recession, along with my ability to pay bills.

And so here I am sitting in my mouldy flat, broke. I picked up the newspaper that lay on the table in front of me and flicked straight to the _jobs_ section.

_Dog walker? _No

_Gardener? _No

_Window cleaner? _No, I'd break my neck.

_Nanny? _Hmm maybe. I'm only nineteen but I've babysat many times back in Forks.

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Please please please Review!**

**A huge thanks to my cupcake, Bonnie :) Without her this story would only have half of it's plot and I wouldn't have had enough inspiration to write it!  
**

**Toodles xo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D**

**And a huge thanks to Bonnie, without her many of the characters names would be wrong ;) **

**The Interview: **

Bella's P.O.V:

I have nothing to wear, absolutely nothing. All of my clothing is from before university, I just can't stand shopping. No matter how many times Jacob tries to drag me out shopping, I always refuse. So now I'm stuck freaking out about what to wear to my interview.

I sat down in the huge pile of clothes that had gathered at the bottom of my bed and put my head between my knees.

A loud knock at my door pulled me out of my _minor_ break down. I stood up quickly and ran to the door, I had to be at my interview in 20 minutes, I didn't have the time for someone selling something.

"Bella!" Jacob cried out as I opened my apartment door.

"Hey, Jake." I replied apprehensively. What did he want?

"You've got nothing to wear have you?"

_How did he know?_

"Uhmm no" I said biting my lip.

"Ah well here you." Jacob said handing me a bag from _topshop. _

I slowly prised open the bag, I knew what Jacob's fashion sense could be like. He was mental.

I pulled out a blue cashmere jumper and a knee length plain black skirt. It was plain but smart enough for an interview.

"Thanks Jake!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck.

Jacob laughed and pulled away from me.

"Go get ready Bells!" He said pushing me towards my bedroom where the mess of all mess awaited me.

I pulled up, outside a large Victorian looking house, in my old beaten up truck. The house was huge and extremely overwhelming. I would get lost here!

I slowly got out of my truck and straightened down my skirt, it was now or never.

The door was solid oak with a chunky brass knocker, I lifted up the knocker and slowly let it drop. The sound made me flinch.

After a short wait a middle aged woman answered the door, her blonde hair was tied up in an elegant bun and she was wearing smart black trousers with a dark blue silk blouse. She looked very good for her age.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here for the job interview." I chocked out, feeling overwhelmed by the house and the woman's appearance.

"Ah, I'm Mrs Cole. It's nice to meet you." Mrs Cole said holding out her hand for me to take.

I followed the woman into the impressive entrance hall. There was a large spiral staircase which dominated the whole room. The walls were wallpapered with a dark shade of purple. The house had a somewhat sinister feeling to it. The woman slowing ascended the stairs with me following close behind. I couldn't stop my eye's from darting around the room, it was all so impressive.

Mrs Cole led me to her office, which was covered floor to ceiling in books and had an antique mahogany desk in the centre of the room. I took one of the brown leather chair's in front of the desk as Mrs Cole took the seat behind the desk. I was beginning to feel really nervous.

The interview went from bad to worse. I knew I was in trouble when Mrs Cole asked for résumé's from my pervious jobs. I saw her botoxed face attempt to crease up as she saw the only place I had worked was a sport's store.

Then Mrs Cole asked me where I lived, the minute I told her address I saw her eyes narrow. My estate was extremely well know for the latest murder that had taken place there last week. If I were honest with myself it scared the shit out of me but it was the only place I had.

The interview finally came to an end as Mrs Cole stood up and held out her hand. I took her hand and raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you Miss Swan but I don't think you're quite what my family are looking for." She said, smiling sweetly at me. _Plastic bitch. _

"I understand." I whispered, just wanting to be out of her house.

I pulled over to the side of the motorway, I couldn't carry on driving. The tears were obscuring my sight which was not helping my already slightly dodgy driving. The rejection of not getting that job had really hit me hard and it was my last chance. Now I would have to go back to one of my parent's with my tail between my legs and beg for help. _Great, just great._

I shook my head to try and get my thoughts back on track, today just sucked. As I started driving again I spotted a _starbucks_ nestled into a row of shops. I pulled my truck into the first parking spot and hopped out of the cab, I could do with treating myself to a cappuccino.

The familiar smell of the coffee beans hit me as I pushed open the door. Something about the smell made me relax. I walked over to the tills, pulling my purse out.

I ordered my cappuccino and picked up a paper that was laying next to me while I waited for my drink to be made.

The headline read: _Cullen business stocks rise_

I threw the paper back down, not wanting to hear about other people's money happiness. I would give my soul to the devil to not have to worry about money.

"Your coffee miss." The spotty teenager behind the counter called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks." I mumbled handing over the correct money.

I turned round to walk out of the shop but fate had other ideas. As I turned round I tripped over my own feet and ended up lunging forward, landing on top of someone and spilling my coffee over both of us.

My senses returned to me with a crash as my cheeks burnt the colour of blood when I realised this stranger was a male, around my age, and I was straddling him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, quickly standing up and retrieving my now empty coffee cup from the strangers crotch.

My eye's literally bugged out as I took in the sight before me.

The man's face was a picture of perfection and his golden hair fell messily over his forehead but somehow it looked amazing, my fingers yearned to twist themselves into it. As my eye's travelled down the strangers body I noticed that my coffee was all over the man's white shirt.

His shirt was clinging to him where it was wet. It hugged his manly sculptured chest and his six pack was pressed up against the now see through fabric.

"If you're done staring at me then you can hand over the money to pay for this shirt to be dry cleaned." The man hissed, pulling me out of my staring. _God I must looking like an idiot. _

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, not daring to meet this stranger's eyes. There was no was I could afford to pay for him to get his shirt dry cleaned.

"Well sorry isn't going to pay for this shirt to be cleaned." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry but I..uhm. Look I can't afford to pay for dry cleaning." I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Well then you shouldn't have spilt your scorching coffee all over me, should you."

Yeah true but hey, shit happens.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked, completely helpless.

"Wait." The stranger said holding up his hand as he pulled a blackberry out of his pocket.

"Yes?" He barked into the phone.

I tuned out of the rest of the conversation and just stood staring at my battered work shoe's. Today was just getting worse.

"Are you any good with kids?" The stranger asked.

"Uhm yeah, I guess."

"Good, you can repay me by picking up my brother from school."

What? This man was crazy. He was going to trust me, a stranger, to pick up his brother?

"Uhm, okay?" I whispered feeling very small against this tall, muscular man.

"Here's the school's address, it's on the back of my business card. Bring him to my office. The address is on the business card."

With that the stranger slipped a card into my hand and stalked out of the coffee shop.

_What the hell just happened? _

I turned over the business card and read the name on it. Edward Cullen.

Wait Cullen?

As in _the _Cullen?

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Jasper Cullen

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming :D**

**Also a huge thank you to my cupcake, Bonnie, who ewww'ed and awww'ed at all the right bits :D**

**Meeting Jasper Cullen**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I pulled open the door to the school's office and walked over to the woman who sat at the reception.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Swan. Mr Cullen asked me to pick up his brother." I stuttered out hoping she wouldn't ask me for the name of the boy. Mr Cullen had neglected to tell me! I'd only known the man for a few minutes and already I detested him.

"Ah yes. Mr Cullen rang to let us know you would be picking Jasper up for him. I'll just go and get him for you, he's not feeling too well." The woman said, smiling up at me.

I lent up against the wall as I waited for her to retrieve the little boy. However hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from thinking of _Edward's _six pack. Oh god I really had to get that picture out of my mind, I didn't like him! Before I could think of anything else the door by the side of the counter opened and a little boy of about five years old emerged. He was small for his age, his blonde hair fell over his forehead just like Edward's and his eye's were the exact same colour. He was going to be a right little heartbreaker but right now the green hade to his face was freaking me out.

He really didn't look very well.

"Hi Jasper," I said crouching down so I was on eye level with him. "I'm Bella."

"Hi." Jasper whispered, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Come on, I'll take you to your brother." I said taking the little boy's satchel in one hand and his small hand in the other. He flinched slightly when I took his hand but he didn't pull back.

After signing Jasper's release form I led him out of the small office and towards my truck. The green shade wasn't leaving Jasper's face and I was beginning to get on edge. Edward disliked me enough without me handing over his baby brother, ill.

We were halfway towards the Cullen building when Jasper's face took on a whole new colour of green.

"Jasper are you okay?" I asked trying to get a good look at him without endangering our lives with my driving.

"No." Jasper whispered and then proceeded to projectile vomit all over my car.

_This is so not my day._

First I trash my apartment, then I mess up at my job interview, I spill coffee all over_ the _Edward Cullen and then as if my day couldn't get any worse I now had kids vomit all over my car. _Fantastic. _

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I quickly pulled off my now ruined shirt and pulled on the fresh one that I kept in my office. I felt awful for yelling at that poor girl but I'd just had to suffer a press conference and I had not been in the mood for that kind of encounter. Well the part where she was straddling me was perfect. God I needed to get laid! But unfortunately a five year old brother and thin walls aren't doing much for my sex life. My work life on the other hand is soaring. All the hour's I've been spending trying to sort out the business and get my head around it has finally paid off. I just need someone to help me with Jasper.

"Mr Cullen." Jessica called as she pushed open the door to my office.

"Yes, Jessica?" I snapped.

"A Miss Swan is here with your brother, would you like me to send them in?"

"Yeah, sure." I said sitting down in my chair.

Miss Swan, that was a nice name. I just wish I knew her first name.

My eyes widened as I saw the sight in front of me, Jasper was grey and had what looked, and smelt, like vomit down his top. Miss Swan stood there looking as beautiful as she had in the coffee shop, asides from the vomit down her sleeves. Her brown hair tumbled down her back in lose curls and her eyes shined with some emotion I didn't recognise. Jasper moaned, causing me to stop my evaluation of Miss Swan.

"What happened?" I asked walking over to Jasper and kneeling down in front of him.

"Your brother decided to pay me back for the coffee incident." Miss Swan mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at what she had said. God bless Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jasper mumbled, nestling his head into my neck.

Bella. My heart didn't a little flip at the sound of it. _Oh god! No, I didn't not like this girl. She was a clumsy idiot. _

Wasn't she?

"Thank you, Bella and I'm sorry about your car." I said smiling at her. She returned my smile with a shy timid one of her own, it made my heart soar.

"I guess we're even now." She said smiling at me.

"Mr Cullen, you have a meeting with the board in ten minutes." Jessica said knocking on my office door.

I groaned as I remembered the meeting, I had to attend it.

I also had to look after my sick baby brother.

"Do you want me to watch him for you?" Bella asked, I could hear the apprehension in my voice. Jasper's head shot up as Bella offered.

"What do you think J?" I asked him.

"Bella." He whispered, nestling his head back into my neck.

"Could you take him home? I'll come straight home after this meeting but it's just really important." I begged Bella.

"Yeah sure." She said walking over to me to take Jasper from my arms.

"Thanks." I whispered as she walked out of the room.

For some reason my heart seemed to drop at the sight of the two of them leaving. I tried to tell myself it was because I didn't want to leave Jasper, but I knew deep down that the real reason was the girl. Bella.


	4. Chapter 4: Entering the lion's den

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was literally jumping up and down every time I saw I had a new one. **

**A huge thank you to Bonnie who discussed possible outfits for little Jasper and to Blake who read it through for mistakes :D  
**

**Bonss. ** says:

picture him in black converse dark jean a plain white tee with a check top ;)

**Elizabeth ****says:**

Awww! I'm still loving the leather jacket, dark jeans, white T-shirt and biker boots though :')

**Oh and I apologise for not pointing out that the character's are in fact all human. Apparently it was a bit confusing.

* * *

**

**Entering the Lion's den.**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

How did my day end up turning out like this?

Argg, I am never drinking coffee again if this is where it gets me.

"Jasper?" I whispered shaking his shoulder a little, to wake him up. "Can you remember how to get to your house?"

The direction's Edward had given me weren't very helpful. Jasper slowly opened his eyes and stared up at me with a cute confused expression across his face. I felt awful for waking him up but I had no idea where the hell I was going. The direction's on the back of Edward's business card had helped me at first until I'd come to the small back streets, then I got really lost.

"Left here, it's number 17." Jasper whispered, resting his head back against the seat and closing his eye's again.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said, smiling at him.

Okay back to driving, left here. I took the left hand turning and my eyes nearly bulged out as I caught sight of the houses. They were magnificent. I slowly pulled up at number 17, feeling really out of place in my truck. The house was gorgeous. **(A/N: ****.net/2009/08/28/millbare-house-in-london-modern-architecture-house-interior-design/**** The Cullen house) **

I stepped out of my truck and walked round to Jasper's side, I opened the door and lifted him into my arms. He was still asleep. It wasn't until I reached the front door when I realised I didn't have a key.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

"Uhm, Jazz do you know if there's a spare key anywhere?" I asked him, feeling really guilty for waking him up again.

"Miss Tan will be there." Jasper whispered back, resting his head sleepily on my shoulder.

Who was 'Miss Tan?'. Oh god I've been having indecent thoughts about a man who's got a girlfriend. Could this day possibly get any worse?

I knocked firmly on the front door and stood waiting for an answer. The house was extremely modern and looking out of place for being in the middle of London. It also didn't look very child friendly. I had read about the Cullen's murder so I knew how Edward had came about looking after Jasper.

A woman who looked around 22, or something like that, opened the door. She had long strawberry blonde hair and a face that any girl would give their soul to the devil for. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy go right through me. Who the hell was she?

As my eyes travelled down her slim figure, I spotted what she was wearing. A maid's outfit. Either Edward got off on kinky role play or she was their maid.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, her tone was cold.

"Uhm, yeah. Mr Cullen asked me to bring Jasper home." I mumbled, feeling insecure in front of this girl who looked like a model.

"Okay, Jasper's room is up the stairs and it's the first on the left. I'm Tanya by the way, Mr Cullen's maid." Tanya said holding out her hand.

I shifted my bag to my shoulder and shook her hand.

"I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Tanya said, smiling at me. Maybe she wasn't as bad I thought she might be. I glanced down at Jasper and saw the now familiar shade of green was engulfing his face again.

"I better get him to bed." I said, smiling back at Tanya.

"Yes, please. I'd rather not have to clean up vomit."

"I know what you mean." I agreed, walking towards the glass spiral stairs. Really not child friendly.

I reached the top of the stairs to find a hallway, much the same décor to the rest of the house. It was all very modern and immaculate. I liked it but it wasn't very homely. I reached the door which Tanya had directed me to and pushed it open with my free hand. **(A/N: **** Jasper's Bedroom) **The room was light due to the large window in the corner. One wall was painted a vibrant blue while the rest of the room was painted white, along with a white wood floor. The bedroom had a space theme to it, with the star's and the telescope in front of the window. I wondered if Jasper was interested in astronomy.

I walked over to the bed and pulled back the dark blue duvet and placed Jasper down on the bed. He stirred slightly, opening his eyes and staring confusedly up at me.

"Hey," I whispered to him. "Do you want to get your PJ's on?" I asked taking his shoe's off.

"Yeah." He whispered, closing his eyes again.

I glanced around the room searching for some PJ's until I finally spotted some carefully folded up on the white chair in the corner.

"Here we go." I said helping Jasper get changed.

"Stay." Jasper whispered, clinging to my jumper. He was obviously worried about something, I wasn't sure what.

"Okay." I said sitting on the bed next to Jasper and wrapped my arm around him. Jasper nestled into my shoulder and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long until both of us had dozed off.

I was awoken by a muffled scream. My eye's snapped open as I searched for the source of the noise. Eventually I became aware of Jasper crying in his sleep. I gently shook him, to wake him up.

"Jasper," I whispered, hugging him to me. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he just continued crying and wrapped his arm's around my waist. Eventually he calmed down and pulled back from me, his face was a strange colour of green and grey.

I noticed a plastic bucket sitting next to the bed, Tanya must have put it there. I grabbed it quickly and placed it in front of Jasper, just in time.

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I pressed the accelerator down until it hit the floor. I just anted to get home.

I hated seeing Jasper ill and I knew how my mother had always nursed him when he was ill. I hated myself for having to leave him with a stranger while I was attending that stupid meeting but something about Bella told me she would look after him. She seemed like a gentle, caring sort of girl.

I pulled up at my house, next to a truck which looked like it belonged at the scrap yard. _Oh god! _Realisation just hit me, I'd let a stranger drive my brother in that _thing!_

What was I thinking?

They could both have been killed!

I shut the door of my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. (A/N: For anyone like myself who wouldn't know what that car was just by reading the name: .in/data/media/11/dms_aston_martin_v12_vanquish_s_)

As I reached my front door I pulled out my door keys, not wanting to drag Bella away from Jasper. I knew Tanya would be finished by now. I had hired Tanya a few weeks ago to help me keep the house clean and tidy. It was already not very child friendly, it didn't need to be dirty as well.

I shut the door behind me and strained my ears against the silence, I was sure I could hear a faint sobbing sound. _Shit!_ If Jasper had fallen asleep he would have had _the _nightmare. I was never going to forgive myself for leaving him. I threw my briefcase down and sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. I pushed open Jasper's door and was shocked by the sight that met me.

Bella sat next to Jasper, hugging him while he sobbed into her chest. The smell of vomit in the room was making me feel ill. I nodded my greeting to Bella, her head had snapped up when I opened the door, and walked over to open the window.

I turned and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, Jasper was still sobbing into Bella's shoulder. It shocked me to see him so comfortable with someone else. Jasper was normally shy around people he didn't know.

"How is he?" I whispered, looking up at Bella. The worry in my face must have been obvious because she smiled a small re assuring smile at me before she answered my question.

"He was fine until he fell asleep. Then he woke up after having a nightmare and since then he's been crying and vomiting." She explained, stroking Jasper's head.

I reached out to rub Jasper back, trying to calm him down.

"J." I whispered. Jasper lifted his head off of Bella's now sodden jumper and turned slightly to look at me. My heart melted at the sight of his tear stained face. I reached out and wrapped my arm's around him, I loved him so much. He was my only family that I had left and I was all that he had. The business shouldn't come first, he should.

After I had managed to calm Jasper down I laid him back down and pulled the duvet over him. He quickly drifted off to sleep with Bella and I watching him.

"Thank you." I whispered to Bella. Her jumper was covered in Jasper's tears and what I suspected was vomit. "Uhm do you want to borrow one of my tops or something?" I asked awkwardly. I wouldn't normally go around offering my T-shirts to girl's I'd just met but this seemed like an emergency.

"Yes please." Bella said, smiling slightly at me.

"You're welcome, I'll just go grab one." I said, jumping up as I felt something inside of me stir when Bella smiled.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. The way Bella had smiled, it had made my heart do a little flip. I felt like I would do just about anything to make her smile again. I slowly stood up and shook my head. It didn't matter how I felt about Bella, Jasper was the only thing that mattered now.

I quickly changed into some jeans and a T-shirt and picked up the smallest T-shirt I could find in my draw it was a dark blue one with a cartoon character on it. It had been one of my favourite T-shirts, my mother had bought it for me. **(A/N: ****.com/grafic/products/111387_****) **

I walked back to Jasper's bedroom and paused at the door way. Bella was sitting stroking Jasper's back, while he slept. It was a sight that brought tears to my eyes, although I had no idea why. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision and walked back over to the bed to sit opposite Bella.

"Here you go." I said handing over my T-shirt.

"Thanks." Bella replied not meeting my gaze. I couldn't help but smile slightly as I spotted the blush, that rose in her cheeks, as our finger brushed.

"Uhm, where's your bathroom?" She asked, staring down at the T-shirt in her hands.

"It's two doors down."

She mumbled her thanks as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Miss Swan?" I called out as she reached the bedroom door. I hadn't been sure whether or not she'd like me to call her Bella after the way I had acted towards her at the coffee shop.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?" _Ouch! She must still have been annoyed at me. Why did I have to act like a complete twat at times? _

"I was just wondering if you had a job?" I stuttered out, not realising how rude it sounded until I'd said it. _Argg! She's going to hate me forever. _

"Uhmm, no I don't." She replied, blushing and looking back down at the floor.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Well I was just wondering if you would come and work for me, as my nanny."

The look of shock was evident on her face.

"That would be great." She finally answered and left the room to go get changed.

I smiled to myself as I looked back down at Jasper. He liked Bella and trusted her, therefore she was the perfect solution to my problems.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer then the others, as requested. **

**I prefer shorter chapters because it means I can write them quicker and I myself when I'm reading off the fanfic I prefer the chapters to be shorter. Otherwise I'm up until the early hours of the morning trying to finish one chapter. **

**Anyways, I'm rambling. **

**Please review :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Hale's

**A/N: Thank you to bonnie who unfortunately couldn't read through it for me this time :'( **

**Thank you to Blake who had to keep on assuring me my story was good. I think I'm in shock from all the reviews and the people favouriting it.**

**And a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed or even just read my story :D

* * *

**

**Meeting the Hale's.**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I stumbled into my apartment at gone 1am. Jasper had been up most of the night and I hadn't wanted to leave him. He eventually fell back to sleep and Edward persuaded me to go home, saying he would see me again in the morning.

Something about Jasper made me want to protect him, he seemed so small and vulnerable and at the same time he made me feel calm and confident. Normally I worried about everything.

The next morning I woke up at 6:30 am, Edward had asked me to be round by 7:15, so that I could stay with Jasper while he got ready for work. For once I was actually looking forward to going to work, even though it involved looking after a sick child. I quickly ate my breakfast and grabbed Edward's T-shirt from the dryer, I was eager to get going and to see how Jasper was feeling.

The house still amazed me as I pulled up outside it. It was so modern and so out of place in the middle of London and yet somehow it fit so well. Whoever the architect had been, they'd done a wonderful job. I lightly tapped on the front door, I didn't want to risk waking Jasper up.

Edward soon answered the door, wearing just his pyjama bottom. I was standing face to chest with him. He was hot. His hair was all messy from sleep.

He looked totally bangable.

I blushed at the thought, I really needed to rein in my thoughts. Edward chuckled when he spotted the blush in my cheeks. Either he had read my mind or he assumed I was blushing because he was shirtless. Either way I would like the floor to eat me right now.

"Mr Cullen." I mumbled greeting him. I wasn't sure whether or not he would want me to call him Edward. I was after all working for him.

"Good morning Miss Swan." He replied, smiling down at me.

"How's Jasper?" I asked, not daring to meet his eye.

"He's feeling a lot better today but I thought it would be best to keep him off school."

"Okay. Is there anything I should know?"

"Not that I can think of. Jasper will tell you what he wants, when he wants."

I could tell by Edward's tone that I was meant to obey Jasper's orders. It was nice to see how much he cared about his little brother.

I followed Edward into the house and to the kitchen. The kitchen was something else. The far end of the wall was floor to ceiling windows, while the kitchen cabinets were all black with a stainless steal worktop and stainless steal accessories. The floor was covered in shiny black tiles with silver grouting.

Sitting at the breakfast bar was Jasper, a bowl of _coco pops _in front of him.

I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down next to him.

"Hey, you feeling better?" I asked him, smoothing down his bed hair. He was working it as well as Edward. He was going to be a real heartbreaker.

"Bella!" Jasper cried out and threw his arms around my neck. It surprised me to say the least and from the look of shock across Edward's face, he hadn't expected it either.

"Hi," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He whispered, pulling back and going back to eating his cereal.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he was spooning in spoonful after spoonful of cereal, he couldn't possibly be swallowing all that.

"I better get ready." Edward said from the kitchen door. I glanced up at him, wanting to get one last look at him shirtless.

I wasn't disappointed. As he pushed off of the door frame, I watched the muscles under his skin ripple, my hands were aching to touch them. I quickly averted my gaze back down to the kitchen work surface. It was a hell of a lot safer then staring at the sexy beast that was in the same room with me and a five year old. _Yeah way to go inappropriate thoughts!_

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Jasper, pushing all images, of Edward showering, out of my mind. I had to think clean thoughts. Edward would hate me if I turned his little brother into a sex crazed maniac.

"Can we go to the park?" Jasper asked, looking at me with those big wide eyes that Edward has. I couldn't help but agree to his request.

"Sure, we'll go after you've finished your breakfast and got ready."

I watched as Jasper shovelled the rest of his breakfast down as only a five year old boy could. He was beyond cute, sitting there in his blue pyjama's and his messy bed hair. I was suddenly aware of a figure standing in the open doorway watching us.

Edward.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. He looked much like he had yesterday. Wow, had it only been yesterday that I'd been straddling him while pouring my coffee over him?

"I'm going now." Edward said walking over to Jasper and pulling him in for a quick Hug.

"Bye Edward." Jasper said smiling up at him and returning the hug.

"Bye J"

Edward turned to face me. I had to stop myself from licking my lips at the sight of him. I really needed to get over this, he was my boss for christ sake!

"I'll be home around 5, have fun." He said directly to me and then turned to walk out of the room. As I heard the front door shut I turned to face Jasper.

"Ready to go get dressed?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Jasper replied, beaming up at me.

I stepped off of my breakfast bar stall and helped Jasper down from his.

"Come on then!" I said pushing his towards the door.

I sat on a bench watching Jasper run around the park's play area. I was amazed at how much energy he had, considering he spent most of yesterday sick.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted, running towards me. I instantly stood up and started walking towards him, _what was wrong? _

"What's wrong Jazz?" I called out, my palms were beginning to feel sticky.

"Look what I found." I glanced down at Jasper's open hand and felt relieve rush through me. It was soon replaced by repulsion. There sitting in the middle of Jasper's hand was a slug.

"Uh Jasper honey you might want to put that back down. It's kind of gross."

"Okay."

I watched as he placed the slug back down on the ground, away from where people walk.

"Bella come and meet my new friend." He said pulling on my hand.

_I swear to god if it's a spider…. _

Jasper finally pulled to a halt. There sitting in front of him was a little girl who looked only about a year younger then himself. She had short black hair and a pixie looking face. Her face lit up as she spotted Jasper.

"Bella, this is Alice." Jasper said proudly stepping over to Alice and held his hand out to help her stand up. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Hi, Alice." I said kneeling down to shake her hand. She giggled and shook my hand.

"Alice it's time to go." A woman called from the other side of the park. I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. There sitting on a bench was a woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair and a face and figure that belonged to a super model.

"Bella, do something. I don't want Alice to leave." Jasper said, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. _Oh god, how could I say no to that?_

"Why don't we go and talk to that lady?" I suggested. Jasper nodded, eager to do anything which resulted in him spending more time with Alice. _Ah young love, I thought to myself, I bet she's not fantasizing about what's under Jasper's shirt. I wish I were five years old again. _

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I sat at my desk, wishing I were anywhere but here. The workload was piling up right in front of my eye's. It was nearly 4pm and I'd told Bella I'd be home by 5. I'd never get through all this and get home in time.

I picked up my blackberry and scrolled down my phone book to find the number Bella had given me last night. I felt strangely nervous about calling her.

"Hello?" My heart fluttered as Bella's voice emerged on the line.

"Miss Swan, How's Jasper?" I still wasn't sure how she felt about me calling her Bella. This was after all an employer and an employee situation, wasn't it?

"He's fine. He made a new friend at the park."

"Really?" I was shocked. Normally when I take Jasper to the park he keeps himself to himself.

"Yeah, she's a lovely little girl and her mother's really nice too. She's invited Jasper round for tea tomorrow."

Oh no! Don't tell me Jasper's already starting to have girlfriends. How the hell was I meant to deal with that? And when exactly was I meant to have _the _talk with him?

"That's great. I know I said I'd be home by 5 but I don't think that's going to be possible."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Do you want me to do Jasper some dinner?"

"If you wouldn't mind. We normally have dinner at 6."

"Okay. Don't worry I'll have him fed by 6."

"Thank you, I'll try to be home as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye."

My mood dropped again as Bella hung up. Talking to her had made me forget about everything I had to do. Hearing her voice and hearing the affection in her voice as she spoke about Jasper.

I had done someone very good to end up having her spill coffee down me.

I pulled up at the house at gone 7pm. I felt so guilty for leaving Bella for that long on her first day.

As I entered the house the smell of dinner hit me.

"Jasper?" I called out, shutting the door behind me.

"Edward!" Jasper cried from the top of the stairs. He was dressed in his pyjama's and looked like he'd just gotten out of the bath.

"Hey little man." I said pulling him in for a hug. Bella came down the stair's behind him looking so drenched I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks." I said to Bella when I'd finally managed to stop laughing.

"It's fine. He wasn't much of a trouble apart from the whole bathing thing."

"Yeah I can see."

"Anyway, I better go. I've left your dinner in the oven."

Wow she'd cooked me dinner too?

I've really hit the jackpot.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella." Jasper said throwing his arms around Bella's legs.

"Bye, Jazz." She said reaching down to hug him properly.

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I pulled up at my apartment, happy for once. I'd had a really fun day looking after Jasper and Alice's mother, Rosalie, had been really nice and we'd swapped numbers.

I jumped out of my truck and pulled out my door keys, laughing as I remembered Jasper's expression when he spotted my truck.

"_Is that yours?" Jasper asked, a look of shock and excitement covering his face._

"_Yeah." I replied opening the door for him to get in._

"_It looks just like the truck I wanted from the car museum Edward took me to." _

If anyone else had said that to me I would have given them an earful about how reliant my truck was but since it was just Jasper I laughed and let it slide.

I stepped out of the lift and came to a halt. There in front of my apartment door stood everything I owned, literally. I walked over to it and picked up the note attached to one of the boxes. '_You didn't pay this month's rent or last month's'_

That was all the note said.

I pulled out my blackberry to call Jacob, there was no one else that could help me. The phone went straight onto voicemail.

_Crap! I thought to myself, he's over in America visiting his father. _

Now what was I supposed to do? Put all my belonging's into a shopping trolley and sleep under a bridge somewhere?

Unless, no I couldn't do that. Could I?

No I couldn't, I'd be too embarrassed for Edward to know I couldn't afford to pay my rent.

Then again there was no one else I could call.

I reluctantly scrolled through my phone book until I got to _Edward Cullen_.

I pressed ring and crossed my fingers.

"Miss Swan?" The voice on the other end answered. He sounded confused.

"Yeah, sorry but uhm I'm kind of stuck and I could do with some help."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please :D **


	6. Chapter 6: A Mistake?

**A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner. I'd like to point out that I actually haven't read any Twilight nanny stories and I don't plan to until I've finished this. **

**Thank you to Bonnie who's always been there for me and squealed with me today when we saw little boys who we thought could be Jasper. **

**Thank you to Blake who read through this for mistakes.**

**Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed or just read my story :D**

**This story wouldn't be the same without all of you, oh god I sound so cheesy.

* * *

**

**A Mistake? **

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I picked up my phone and glanced at the called I.D 'Bella Swan'. What did Bella want? She'd only just left here.

"Miss Swan?" I immediately regretted the words once they had left my mouth. Why couldn't I bring myself to call her Bella. She may be my employee but she's off duty at the moment.

"Yeah, sorry but uhm I'm kind of stuck and I could do with some help."

Stuck?

What was wrong?

"Of course! What's wrong?" I asked, the worry in my voice was obvious but right now I didn't care.

"Uhm it's kind of embarrassing but I've been thrown out of my flat and my best friend is away on holiday."

That shocked me to say the least. If Bella had told me she was having money problems I would have given her an advance on her wages. Hell I would have paid her rent for her.

"We've got some spare room's it's fine besides it means you won't have to get up as early to get round here."

Part of me was leaping and soaring at the thought of Bella moving in for a while. Even if it was just a couple of nights. To have her close by and safe, it made the smile on my face widen.

"Thank you so much! I'll be round soon."

"It's no problem. Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"No I'll be fine, I don't have much."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Thanks, bye."

I pressed the disconnect button on my phone and just sat there staring at my empty plate. I couldn't help but let the joy inside of me take over, Bella was going to be staying here. Jasper really liked her and so did I. Maybe I could talk to her and get to know her.

After the longest 20 minutes ever there was a small knock at the door. I literally ran to the door to answer it. There standing on the over side of the door was Bella, she was getting soaked by the rain so I quickly ushered her inside.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking straight into her eyes. I could see the tears building in her eyes. I could only imagine how she was feeling.

"I can show you straight to your room if you'd like?" I mumbled. I just wanted to calm her down, to make her feel better.

"Yes please." She whispered, breaking eyes contact with me.

I had to stuff my hands firmly into my pockets to stop myself from reaching out to wipe away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. The sight of it was making my heart ache. Bella deserved to be happy, she was an intelligent kind girl.

I took the suitcase from her hands and walked over towards the stairs. I'd already checked the bedroom I was leading her to. I'd chosen my favourite guest room, it even had an en-suit. I could hear her soft footsteps behind me and the small sniffles coming from her. I would do almost anything to be able to sweep her up into my arms and console her but she doesn't even like me. I somehow always manage to ruin everything good.

Bella mumbled her thanks as I placed her suitcase down in front of the king sized bed.

"Make yourself at home." I said and left the room.

If I could have I would have stayed there with her until she'd calmed down. I would have held her and told her everything was going to be alright and that I'd protect her but she wasn't mine. She was just my nanny.

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I stood in the middle of the guest bedroom which Edward had shown me to. The large room was decorated slightly different to the rest of the house. It had a more homely and comfortable feel to it, like Jasper's room and how I imagine Edward's room to be. Not that I'd ever get to see Edward's room. Oh god how can I even get in a state like this just by thinking about a guys room?

I'm acting like a freaking horny teenager.

Well I guess being 19 still makes me a teenager.

_Stupid hormones!_

I fel asleep quickly, after digging through my packet suitcase for some pyjama's. I hadn't seen the point of un packing. As soon as Jacob gets home I'll call him and ask him if I can stay at his.

The next morning I woke to find Jasper curled up asleep next to me with a note next to him. While rubbing my eyes trying to wake myself up properly I reached over to take the note and read it. It was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you after the night you had and Jasper was more then happy to go back to sleep._

_I hope you don't mind._

_I'll be home by 5pm._

_Edward. _

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. It was so sweet of Edward to think of me like that, no one apart from Jacob had ever treated me this way. I had spent most of my childhood looking after my parent's. Whenever I was with Renee I would have to make sure she didn't do anything rash and when I was with Charlie, I used to have to completely look after him.

"Come on Jasper, wake up." I whispered to Jasper.

"No." Came his sleepy reply. I couldn't help but let the small chuckle escape. He was so cute when he was sleepy.

"Come on Jazz, lets get you some coco pops." I said standing up and lifting him into my arms. Edward had obviously decided he wanted to give Jasper the rest of the week off from school.

Jasper opened his eyes and gave me a small sleepy smile and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Jasper and I spent the day watching TV and eating popcorn. Around 4pm Jasper and I went into the kitchen to start dinner. After much debating and a few pieces of flying pasta we settled on making risotto.

"Bella?" Jasper shouted form the other side of the kitchen, He was sitting at the breakfast bar. I jumped, nearly chopping my thumb off with the knife I was using.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked turning to face him.

"The risotto is growing!"

"Jazz rice can't grow."

I laughed and walked over to the pot in which the risotto was cooking. He was right it really was growing.

"I think we might have made too much Jazz, are you sure you read the instructions out properly."

"Yes, I read it exactly as it said on the page."

I walked over to look at the book. There at the top of the recipe it clearly stated 'This recipe feeds 10 people.'

"I'm home!" Edward called from the hallway. All of a sudden butterflies started up in my stomach. Was I meant to call him Edward? He'd called me Bella and had signed the note as 'Edward'. Oh god, when did my life get so complicated?

"Hi, we're in the kitchen!" I called back, trying to avoid having to use his name.

My breath caught in my throat as Edward stepped through the kitchen door.

He was so hot he had to be smoking.

His work trousers were in the style of skinny jeans and clung to every muscle in his leg. He was also wearing a white shirt, which was slightly see through under the bright light of the kitchen, I could make out every muscle on his chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my drooling. Oh crap! I'd been staring at him for god knows how long. I blushed.

"Yeah?" I asked, refusing to meet his eyes. I could hear the laughter escape from his mouth as I stared down at his socks, they were black.

"What's for dinner?" He asked walking over to sit next to Jasper as I turned back to the stove.

"Risotto. Lots and lots of risotto." I stated looking down at the gloopy mess in the pot. There was enough to feed a small army.

We all sat round the table eating and talking. Well Jasper and Edward were doing most of the talking. I was just sitting there and admiring both of them. What had I done to end up working for a wonderful family like this?

After we had all eaten as much risotto as possible Edward went to get ready Jasper ready for bed while I cleaned up the mess. There was still enough risotto left to feed us for the rest of the week but I think we'd all eaten enough tonight to last us a life time. I must have spent more time then I'd thought scraping risotto into the bin because eventually Edward came back down and started helping me. We both stood in silence and spooned the remaining dinner into the bin. It was going to take us all night.

I was starting to feel nervous about the silence that existed between Edward and myself. Was he regretting agreeing to let me move in?

Before I could ponder over the matter any longer something wet and sticky hit me on the side of my face. I turned round to see Edward doubled up in laughter and then it hit me, there was risotto sliding down my face.

It took me a minute to register what had just happened and for me to get over the shock of it but I eventually came to. I scooped up a handful of risotto and threw it right into Edward's laughing face. That's what he gets for messing with me.

We ended up having a full on food fight, which ended with Edward calling a truce when he'd run out of risotto. I slid down the kitchen counters and sat down next to him, combing a hand through my hair trying to dislodge any stray grains of rice.

The kitchen was a mess.

"Oh god. Mr Cullen you do realise that _we _now have to clean this mess up!" I said turning my head to face him, hoping he would catch the teasing tone in my voice as I said 'Mr Cullen'.

"Well actually Tanya is coming tomorrow." He said looking sheepishly at me.

"Edward!" I cried not believe my ears. He was planning on leaving the kitchen in a mess like this?

"I know but I do pay her to clean. It's about time she did something for the money I pay her."

He did make a good point.

I rested my head back against the kitchen cabinet and closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was a whispered and he sounded close. I opened my eyes to find his face just inches from my own. My skin tingled as his breath hit my face. He was gorgeous.

His eye's were big and brown and were shining with excitement.

I stopped breathing when Edward leaned closer to me. Edward must have noticed my lack of breathing because the thing he said was, "Breathe Bella.".

I slowly sucked in a fresh breath of air, feeling slightly light headed.

My senses were filled with Edward. I could smell his aftershave, I could see his perfect face, I could feel his breath against my skin and I could hear the slightly raggedness to his breathing. He was just as nervous as I was. Edward closed the gap in between us and slowly pressed his lips to mine. My heart stopped the minute our lips met and my eyes shut with a snap.

"Edward?" A small voice called from the kitchen doorway.

I pulled back from Edward as quickly as I could. I was close to hyperventilating right then. Nothing would make me look him in the eyes at the moment.

"What's wrong J?" Edward asked, a smile crossed my face as I heard the breathlessness in his voice.

"I can't sleep. I had the nightmare." Jasper said walking over to Edward and sitting in his lap.

I reached across and wiped the tears form his cheeks.

"It's okay Jazz, you're safe here." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back at me for a second before a confused look crossed his little face.

"Bella why do you have dinner in your hair?" He asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Your brother thought it would be funny to throw food at me. You'd never be as naughty as to do that would you Jasper?"

"Nope." He said smiling sweetly back at me.

I shot Edward a quick smug glance but my eyes locked with his. Nothing I could do could make me break the eye contact. "I can be real naughty sometimes." Edward said winking at me.

I felt the blush creep up my neck.

"Come on J, lets get you to back to bed." Edward said standing up with Jasper in his arms.

"Will you stay with me?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah of course." Edward said, kissing his brother on the forehead.

"Night." I said standing up.

"Night Bella." Jasper said, his eyes were already closing.

"Goodnight Bella. Leave the kitchen, Tanya can do it. Oh and I think since it's Friday tomorrow Jasper may as well have the day off." Edward said, smiling at me.

"I'm going to see Alice tomorrow." Jasper whispered, giggling against his brother's shoulder.

"Then you better get some sleep." Edward said and walked out of the room with Jasper.

I slowly made my way back to my room and sat down on the bed. I didn't care about the fact I was covered in dinner.

I had kissed Edward Cullen.

_I had kissed Edward Cullen!_

Where did that leave things between us?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please? **


	7. Chapter 7: Interruptions

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews!**

**I was asked about Edward's eye colour, yeah in the books when he was human he had green eyes but everyone puts that in their story so I decided to stick with his vampire colour eyes :D**

**Bonnie's had a go at writing her own FanFic, it's about Justin Bieber. Here's the link if you want to check it out .net/s/6182230/1/Caught_up_in_you**

* * *

Interruptions. 

Edward's P.O.V:

I lay in the bed next to Jasper watching him sleep. His hair was covering his cute little face, I smoothed it back off of his face and just laid there watching him sleep. However hard I tried I couldn't stop my mind from going back to what had just happened in the kitchen with Bella.

_I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl that sat in front of me. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders, her eyes were closed. My eyes suddenly found themselves transfixed on her lips, they were pressed together in a line. _

"_Bella?" I whispered as I leant towards her, my eyes still locked on her lips. _

_She opened her eyes and stared at me with shock. _

_I felt myself leaning towards Bella, I couldn't stop myself. As I watched her I began to realise she wasn't breathing. Part of me wanted to laugh but I knew that would spoil the moment so instead I whispered "Breathe Bella.". _

_After she'd visibly taken a breath I the gap in between us and slowly pressed my lips to hers. _

That had been when Jasper had interrupted me. I couldn't be annoyed or upset at Jasper because I was really thankful that he'd interrupted us. If he hadn't have I know Bella and I would have ended up sleeping together. Something about me made me lose all my self control when I was around her. Right now I needed to clear my head and think about things.

I really liked Bella, she'd awoken feelings in me that I thought I'd never feel again. My heart was beginning to feel whole, something it hadn't felt since my parent's death. I was quickly falling in love with her but Jasper was my first priority. As we stood there and watched my parent's murder I promised I'd never let anything hurt Jasper again. Bella loved jasper, I could see it in her eyes, she cared for him, which made me love her even more. Maybe it was time I moved on and open my heart to her.

I had fallen asleep sometime during my thinking things through. I awoke to Jasper snuggling up close to me as I glanced out the window I saw it was light. I reached over the side of the bed to grab my blackberry, which sat on the floor. I picked it up and looked at the time, 6;49 am. I had to get up. Since Jasper wasn't going to school today I didn't see the point in waking him or Bella. I prised Jasper off of me and slowly crept out of his room to get ready for work.

Before I left I wrote a quick note to Bella to ask her if we could talk when Jasper was asleep. I tip toed into her bedroom to leave the note on her bedside table. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I wanted nothing more then to climb into bed with her and wrap her in my arms. Before I could get carried away with my thoughts I made myself look away from her and walked back out of the room.

It wasn't until I'd closed the door behind me when realised it was a Friday, Bella probably had plans to go out with her friends tonight. So I crept back into the room to retrieve the note, feeling extremely idiotic at my ignorance. Why would Bella want to spend her Friday night with myself and Jasper?

I walk back over to the bedside table to pick up the note I'd just left there, staring at the ground the whole time. As I reached the table I bought my gaze up to the top of the table and reached out to grab the note, but it was no longer there.

I turned my head slightly to the right to see Bella sitting up in bed and staring at me.

_Great, now I looked like a freaking stalker. _

"Edward?" She asked, her voice sounded so sleepy and sweet.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I um well I was going to take the note back and just call you later." I said clearing my throat and breaking the eyes contact I had with her. Bella opened up the folded note and carefully read it.

My stomach was doing flips the whole time.

"Do you still want to talk tonight?" Bella asked, her voice sounding strange.

I looked her to meet her eyes but she wouldn't look at me.

"We can talk another time if you have plans." I said sitting down on the edge of the bed, still trying to catch her eyes.

"No, I don't have plans."

"Good."

She still wasn't meeting my eyes so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I reached forward and cupped her cheek with my hand, her skin felt so soft and warm. I turned her face to face mine and ducked down so I was on eyes level with her.

"Bella did I upset you last night?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know the answer. Her sudden intake of breath made my nerves even worse. What if she hated me after that? What if she wanted to leave?

I've only known her for a couple of days but already I feel like I couldn't live without her.

""No Edward, _nothing_ you did last night upset me."

I didn't miss the way she said nothing, it brought a smile to my face. I slowly leant forward and pressed my lips to hers again. This time there were no interruptions. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to her, I leant her back onto the bed so I was hovering over her and started kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Edward? Bella?" A voice called from the door way.

_Oh god. Not again?_

I quickly pulled myself up into a sitting position and wiped my mouth as I turned to face Jasper. I didn't need to look at Bella to know she was blushing.

"Morning J." I said, trying to keep the breathlessness out of my voice. Jasper walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it, he looked at Bella and I with a look of confusion and joy. Sometimes that boy could understand people's emotions better then I could.

"What's for breakfast?" Jasper asked, smiling at both of us.

"Well the kitchen's still in a mess and Tanya won't be here for another hour so really cereal is the only option." I said not trusting myself to look at Bella.

If I looked at her I'd have to use all my willpower not start kissing her again. The feel of her lips against mine was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. None of my previous girlfriends had been anything like Bella nor had they made me feel anything like Bella made me feel. It was like she was awakening everything inside of me again.

Bella's P.O.V:

I heard the creak of the floor underneath someone's feet. The tingling up the back of my neck told me it was Edward. I was too scared to open my eyes and confront him after what had happened last night. I had enjoyed every second of it but I had no idea how Edward would feel.

When I was sure he'd left the room I sat up in bed and spotted the note on the bedside table. He'd left me a note?

I was just about to open the note, to see what Edward had said, when my bedroom door opened again. I froze, there was no way I could pretend to be asleep. I watched as Edward walked into the room, keeping his gaze on the floor. He looked just as hot as ever wearing his normal skinny jean's style suit trousers and a tight-ish white shirt. I had to press my lips together to stop myself from laughing at his expression when he discovered the note was no longer there.

He eventually turned to see me staring at him, my expression froze as his eye's met mine. My heart felt like it was melting under the intense gaze of Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" I asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, looking extremely nervous. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face in his neck while telling him everything was okay but instead I answered his question.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I um well I was going to take the note back and just call you later." He said, clearing his throat. We both broke our eye contact at the same time, Edward turned to stare at his shoes while I turned to look at the un-opened note that lay in my hands. I slowly opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Bella,_

I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. If I upset you in anyway please accept my apologies.

Perhaps the two of us could sit down and talk after Jasper has gone to bed tonight?

I don't want things to be awkward between us.

Edward.

It was such a sweet note, I could feel the tears in my eyes. He really did care about how I felt.

"Do you still want to talk tonight?" I asked, fully aware that my voice sounded strange and close to tears. I couldn't meet his gaze, if I did he would spot the tears in my eyes and start to worry.

"We can talk another time if you have plans." he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He was still trying to catch my eyes.

"No, I don't have plans." I stated, who would I have plans with?

"Good."

I was still staring down at my finger nails when I felt Edwards soft hand touch my cheek. The whole area around his touch started tingling. The feeling was amazing and it made me want him to touch me all over. He gently turned my head so we were on eye level with each other.

I bit my lip staring into his eyes, I felt like I could see into his soul. His eyes were soft and sparkling with some emotion I didn't recognise.

"Bella did I upset you last night?" He asked saving me from drowning In his tender gaze.

"No Edward, _nothing_ you did last night upset me." I said, making sure I strained the word nothing. I didn't want him to have any doubts.

Edward smiled, one side of his mouth going higher then the other, and leant forward to press his lips to mine. I returned his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me back onto the bed so he was hovering over me, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I couldn't help but moan as his soft lips made contact with my neck and he started kissing and sucking his way from the top of my neck to the base. I'd just reached for the top button of his shirt when a voice called from the doorway.

"Edward? Bella?"

_Well this is embarrassing. _I thought to myself as Edward and I sat up turning to face Jasper, neither one of us daring to look at the other. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, they must be bright red.

"Morning J." Edward said, his voice was ragged and slightly breathless. Nice to know I wasn't the only one having breathing issues.

Jasper walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it. He just sat there staring at both of us with a cute expression across his face.

"What's for breakfast?" Jasper asked, finally smiling at both of us.

"Well the kitchen's still in a mess and Tanya won't be here for another hour so really cereal is the only option." Edward said. I felt the smile crossed my face as I remembered last night. It had been so cheesy the way Edward and I had had a food fight and ended up kissing but I wouldn't have changed any of it.

Our first kiss together.

"Come on Jazz, lets get you some coco pops then we can spend the day getting your ready to go and see Alice." I said standing up and walking over to him, to help him get off the bed.

The look that crossed Jasper's face when I mentioned Alice made tears form in my eyes. His smile got even bigger, if that were possible, and his eyes lit up.

The two of us made our way downstairs, leaving Edward to finish getting ready for work. I grabbed two bowls or cereal and bought them into the living room where Jasper sat, impatiently flipping through the channels until he came to a baseball game. _Oh great. As if I hadn't been forced to watch enough sports while I was living with Charlie. _

I sat in silence eating my cereal as I thought about what had just happened with Edward. So this meant he felt the same way about me?

My smile grew at that thought.

Edward Cullen, _The Edward Cullen, _liked me!

Edward eventually came downstairs, looking ready for work, without the rumpled shirt and prominent bulge in his trousers. I shook my head trying to clear it of all previous thoughts. Edward walked over to Jasper and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "See you tonight J, love you."

"Love you too." Jasper replied, not taking his eyes off of the television.

Edward then walked over to me and stood in front of me. I had to look up to see his face. "Bye Bella. I'll talk to you tonight."

He then lent down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, it made my heart stop. I had to remind myself to breath. The way he had done it, it had been so soft and loving.

"Bye Edward." I said, smiling up and him.

I watched him walk out of the room and I heard the front door shut. I suddenly felt empty and alone, well until Jasper threw a cushion at me.

"What do you wanna do today Jazz?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Can we go shopping?" He asked, looking at me with those big cute eyes that I couldn't resist. I groaned, I really hated shopping.

"Please Bella. I need a new outfit for tonight. I finally agreed, how could I say no to a face like that?

When Edward had given me the job he'd given me a credit card and told me it was for anything Jasper wanted.

_Bring on the shopping! Argg.

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D**

**Review please? :D **


	8. Chapter 8: A night alone

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D**

**There's a link on my profile where you can see some of my photographs, so check them out please :D **

**I've also added a link for a website for my writing. There's a page on there with the links to the picture of the Cullen's house, excreta…**

**A night alone.**

**Chapter eight:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I watched Jasper slip on his black leather jacket, he had bought it when we had gone shopping. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and biker boots.

He looked so cute! If I were five years old I'd be stalking him.

Jasper had confided in me that Alice loved fashion, therefore he wanted to make a good impression on her with his outfit. Although I hate shopping I have to admit going with Jasper was actually quite fun, watching him show off all the different outfits he'd chosen. He was quite the little fashionista.

"Here you go Jazz." I said, handing him the hair gel. He had insisted he wanted to do his own hair. I watched as Jasper expertly ran his hand through his hair, he had obviously done this before. He finally pulled his fingers out of his hair and turned to face me. My breath caught in my throat, his hair style was exactly the same as Edwards. Seeing it bought me back to this morning where my hands had been laced in Edward's hair as his mouth attacked my own.

"How do I look?" Jasper asked pulling me out of my memory. I quickly shook my head to dislodge any memories.

"You looked very handsome, I'm sure Alice will love it." I said, smiling at him.

"Come on, I don't want to be late." He said pulling my hand, towards the door.

I looked down at my outfit, plain jeans with a plain white T-shirt. I looked so plain next to Jasper but then again I was only the hired help. Talking of hired help, Tanya hadn't stuck around. She had managed to clean the whole house and get out before Jasper and I returned from our shopping trip.

Luckily Jasper knew the way to Alice's house, very well. They only lived a few streets away. There house was spectacular, there was no other word to describe it. The exterior was grand, it had a look of modern and old to it. It looked to have many room and be very expensive. **(A/N: Link to how I picture the house on my website.) **I felt really out of place here, pulling up in my beaten up old truck.

"Nice house, hey?" I said, turning to find Jasper staring at the house with wide eyes.

"Yeah." He whispered not taking his eyes off of the building in front of us.

I got out of my truck and walked round to Jasper's side. We both walked up to the front door, hand in hand. I think both of us were feeling equally over whelmed. I knocked on the large black front door and glanced at Jasper, he looked just as nervous as I felt. Eventually Rosalie answered the door, she looked breathtaking. She was dressed in tight fitting skinny jeans with a dark purple shirt. The clothing hugged her model like figure and complimented it everyway possible. Her hair was flowing down her back in loose blonde curls. Like I said breathtaking.

"Bella!" Rosalie said leaning forward and air kissing both of my cheeks.

Whoa did I just walk into an alternate reality?

Who actually kisses cheeks like that?

Well I don't that's for sure. **(A/N: I do! :D)**

I just stood there smiling timidly back at her.

"Hi, Rosalie. How are you and the family?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded as polite as possible. Oh god I wish I'd got changed before I left.

"We're all fine thank you Bella. Why don't you both come in?"

"Uhm actually I have some stuff I have to get on with, so if it's okay with you I'll just drop Jasper off."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll either ring you when he wants to come home or ask Emmett to drive him home. Is there any particular time you'd like him back?" Rosalie was smiling at me with her perfect sparkly smile, god I wanted to punch her.

"Nope, I don't think so." I said, smiling my own meagre smile back at her.

"Great, come along Jasper we'll go and find Alice."

I bent down to peck Jasper on the cheek and whisper in his ear. "Have fun Jazz. If you want to come home then just tell Rosalie or Emmett."

"Bye Bella." Jasper said smiling up at me with his cute little dimples.

"Bye Jazz, Bye Rosalie." I said before turning and walking back over to my truck.

I spent the whole drive back, which wasn't a long one, thinking about Rosalie. She had been perfect, her hair, her make-up, for Christ sake even her teeth were perfect! Why would Edward like someone like me?

He was a business tycoon, he could have any girl he wanted. Hell he could have however many girls he wanted and yet in some strange twist of fate, he likes me?

It wasn't until I was walking up Edward's driveway that I noticed his car was parked right next to my own. A smile crept over my face as I realised he must me home early.

My smile quickly disappeared as I stepped inside the house. The smell of burning immediately filled my nose and made me want to gag. I'd only been gone for about twenty minutes. How had he found time to set the house alight?

I headed towards where the smell seemed to be coming from, the kitchen. There stood Edward running his hand under the tap while something that may have once been dinner was sitting on the worktop, smoking.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked, walking towards him to see how badly he'd burnt himself.

"I uhm well I was trying to make dinner for us." He admitted, sheepishly.

Aww! Wait I'd only been gone for 20 minutes, how had he managed to prepare and burn 'dinner'?

"Uhmm Edward how did you manage to prepare dinner and burn it in the time I was gone?" I asked, holding his blistered hand under the faucet.

"Well I didn't quite prepare it."

"Who did?"

"The woman who works In the cafeteria at my work place."

I couldn't help but laugh. He had managed to ruin dinner when he hadn't even had to prepare it.

"Hey!" He cried, his eyes were looking like Jasper's when he wanted something.

"I'm sorry but you didn't even have to prepare it and you still ruined it." I said between giggling.

"Hey, I'm wounded!"

I lifted Edward's hand to my mouth and slowly pressed my lips against the soft skin of his palm.

"Better?" I asked, keeping eye contact with him.

He suddenly lifted me up off my feet and placed me on the counter in front of him and crashed his soft plum lips to mine. My cheeks were burning red but it didn't stop me from wrapping my legs and arms around Edward and kissing him back.

After what felt like an eternity of kissing Edward and feeling his muscular chest under my hands I finally worked up the courage to life up Edward's T-shirt. He must have been home for a while since he'd had the time to get changed. He helped me pull the top over his head, his eyes met mine as I finally saw him shirtless in front of me again. I blushed harder then I've ever blushed before but nothing was stopping me now. There was no Jasper here to interrupt us.

I was horrified at the gasp that escaped my mouth as Edward's hand's finally found my boobs. He slowly began to knead them, it felt wonderful. The moans were now freely escaping from my mouth, every time I moaned Edward would groan. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and felt his erection against my core. I helped Edward pull my top off and throw it onto the floor beside his.

I gasped as Edward slowly trailed kissing from the waistband of my jeans to the bottom of my bra, my hands found their way to his soft hair and my finger wrapped themselves in it. Edward quickly discarded my bra and just stood staring at my half naked form. The look in his eyes was almost inhuman. He looked like a predator and right now I felt like his prey. Edward quickly attached his lips to my nipple and began swirling his tongue around it, I moaned softly and started to pull at his hair. The groans that came from Edward made me even wetter, if that were possible. I pushed Edward back so I was standing in front of him and reached for his jeans. There was no way he was keeping them on. I wanted him and I wanted him now! I dragged Edward's jeans down to his ankles and took in the sight of the god like creature before me. His pale skin was almost sparkling in the light of the kitchen and I could see the muscles under his skin move with every movement he made. I quickly attached my lips to his and kissed him with everything I had in me. He pulled away from me too soon for my liking.

"Jeans, off." He ordered while trying to catch his breath. I just stood there staring at him while he undid my jeans and pulled them down, while trailing a string of kisses down each of my legs. When I couldn't bare it any longer I pulled Edward back up to face me and stared right into his passion filled eyes.

"I want you, now." I whispered, unsure of where this new boldness had come from. Normally I had to be half cut to be acting like this but with Edward it just came so naturally. Edward being the gentleman he is quickly complied to my needs.

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I lay on the kitchen floor with a naked Bella laying next to me, panting into my side. That had been the first time I'd ever had sex in a kitchen and hell I did not want it to be the last.

I wiped the sweaty hair away from Bella's forehead and placed a kiss on it. Neither of us were talking but we didn't need to. We both knew what each other were feeling.

We were eventually pulled out of our little bubble by a loud banging on the front door. I quickly stood up and pulled on my jeans. I left the kitchen to answer the front door, leaving Bella to get dressed.

I opened the door to find a very tall and very muscular man standing in front of me. He had short black hair and was wearing a top that showed off his biceps. What a poser.

"Can I help you?" I asked slightly out of breath still and very aware of the fact I was standing here with just a pair of jeans on and Bella was probably still naked in the room next to me.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" The man said waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Kind of." I stated, no need to lie.

"Well it's nice to know someone's getting some. Whereas I have been forced to play 'runway models' with two 5 year old."

It was only then that I spotted Jasper standing next to this man. Oh god I really hope he didn't understand what we had just been talking about.

"Sorry man. Hey Jazz, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Emmet has a jeep!" Jasper said, walking through the front door and standing next to me.

"Wow, you love Jeeps." I said, trying to delay this mans departed. Oh god I hoped Bella was getting dressed and clearing all evidence of what had just happened. Jasper had been through enough already without knowing his brother is sleeping with his nanny.

"Anyway I better go. Sorry for interrupting, Jasper can always stay the night at ours next time you fancy having a little fun."

I had stop myself from punching the man right there, how dare he say that in front of my baby brother?

"Uhm thanks, bye." I quickly blurted out and shut the door in the mans face.

How could tonight go from so fantastic to so awkward in a matter of minutes?

"Hey Jazz." Bella said, emerging form the kitchen. She was thankfully dressed and her hair was smoothed down. She looked gorgeous.

"Bella!" Jasper cried and ran over to her, jumping into her arms.

I let the smile cover my face as I took in the scene in front of me. My little brother was finally happy and so was I. We both had Bella and she cared for us just as much as we cared for her.

**A/N: Uhmm review please, I'm a little worried about this chapter. I kept the lemons down since I don't really know what I'm writing about and I feel awfully embarrassed. So I think now is the time for me to go.**


	9. Chapter 9: Falling and Jealousy

**A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you for all the nice reviews :D **

**And I reply to 'Isabela is Online' I agree for a normal relationship they had sex way too soon but nothing about Edward and Bella's relationship is ever normal and in the books their relationship goes pretty fast, so this is my way of introducing that aspect of the story.

* * *

**

**Falling and jealousy**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Edward's P.O.V: **

I woke up to find Jasper surprisingly enough wasn't snuggled up next to me. That was strange, normally every night he would climb into my bed after having the nightmare. Some nights he would wake me but some nights he would just quietly climb into bed and go straight back to sleep. I glanced at the time on the clock on my bedside table to see it was 8am. Since it was a Saturday it didn't really matter to me what the time was. It was my weekend and I would spend it taking my time and enjoying the company of Jasper and Bella.

_Oh Bella. My dear sweet Bella. _

Last night had been so amazing, lying in bed last night I had been replaying it over and over in my mind just remembering everything that happened. She was beautiful with her long brown hair which caught the sun and shimmered and her body, well that was just something else. She had been so soft and warm underneath my rough touch last night. She felt like a porcelain doll in my hands, I was so scared that I would hurt her if I were too rough.

After shaking my head to clear it of all thoughts I wandered out of my room and headed for Jasper's, there he was asleep. Wow. This was the first night since our parent's death that he hadn't woken up at some point during the night and came and joined me in bed. I smiled at the sight of him, he was smiling in his sleep. I stepped back out of the room and quietly shut the door behind me, I didn't want to wake him up. I made my way to Bella's bedroom, I really wanted to talk to her without my nosy little brother listening in. I slowly opened Bella's bedroom door, praying the squeak didn't wake her up this time. As I peeked my head through the small opening I saw her, asleep. She looked gorgeous to me laying there with her hair strewn out over her pillows. I let myself into her room and just stood watching the rise and full of her chest as she steadily breathed throughout her sleep. I was about to bend down and wake her up with a morning kiss when I heard he mumble something. There it was again.

_Woah, did she just say what I thought she just said?_

"Edward." She moaned in her sleep. Yes she had, she'd said my name. I smiled and knelt down by the side of her bed and pushed her hair back off of her face. She didn't wake up. I leant forward and pressed my lips to hers, I felt her gasp against my mouth and tense before she realised who it was. She kissed me back, fierce and passionate. Oh how much I wanted to rip her pyjamas off right that minute but I knew Jasper would be up soon so I pulled back. She looked up at me and started pouting, oh god she knew just what buttons to press.

"Bella there is nothing more I would like to do then have a replay of last night, in a more comfortable setting but Jasper will be up soon and I think we need to talk."

Bella let the pout slide off her face and scooted over on the bed, patting the spot next to her for me to sit. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder's, just holding her and breathing in her scent. Oh god she smelt so good!

I pulled back quickly before I could get carried away. We were going to talk.

_So talk you idiot! _I screamed to myself in my head.

"Uhm Bella, I'm sorry about yesterday." I mumbled, not daring to look her in the eyes.

I felt a small hand cup my cheek, I turned to look at Bella. She was staring at me with such fierce passion in her eyes.

"Edward why are you sorry?" I could hear the tears in her voice. Damn I hadn't meant to upset her.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you last night."

"Edward look at me." She said sternly. I wouldn't lower my eyes to meet hers so she eventually knelt on the bed and tilted my face up to face hers. I had no choice but to look her in the eyes.

"Edward I don't regret anything. You didn't take advantage of me and if I could do it all over again, I would."

Wow, had this girl just fallen from heaven?

"Really?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yes really Edward."

I smiled and pulled her down so her lips were on the same level with mine. Her breath hitched in her throat as my lips slowly made their way towards hers. I pressed my lips to her soft, plump ones and lightly traced her lips with my tongue. Bella moaned as soon as my tongue entered her mouth.

I was just about to push her down on the bed when I heard footsteps approaching the room. I pulled back from Bella and quickly jumped up off of the rumpled bed just as the bedroom door opened.

There stood Jasper, wearing his Black pyjama's with red and blue cars all over them. I had looked just the same as him when I had been his age, it must be the Cullen genes.

"Breakfast?" I asked, Jasper, already knowing that was what he was here for.

"Yeah." He said smiling up at me.

"Come on then, you coming Bella?" I asked turning round to see Bella sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed watching us. She silently got up off the bed and walked over to me and Jasper.

"Sure, what are we having?"

"Cereal!" Jasper cried, running ahead of us. He looked so happy this morning.

Hell both of us Cullen boys were happy because we both had women in our lives.

I got our three bowls while Bella grabbed the cereal and milk, Jasper grabbed the spoons. I passed the bowls to Bella where she poured cereal into each one then passed the full bowl back to me to pour in the milk. Jasper was sitting at the end of this chain ready to put the spoon in the bowl.

We all sat at the breakfast bar, eating our breakfast in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of an 'I've just woken up, give me a minute to realise what's going on.'.

My heart was still racing from the kiss Bella and I had just shared up in her room, I wondered if she was effected by it as much as I was. I doubted it. For some reason I felt a connection with Bella, I even felt like I was falling for her and the way she was acting around me I was close to falling in love with her. Not that I was about to admit that to her, she'd probably think I were nuts. I was pulled out of my erratic thoughts by the sound of our home phone going, I jumped down from my stall and walked over the Kitchen door where the phone sat next to it. Before I answered it I glanced down at the number, I didn't recognise it.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who would be calling us this early on a Saturday morning.

"Hi, it's Rosalie. Jasper's friend's friends with my daughter Alice." The woman on the other end of the phone explained.

"Oh, hi. I'm Edward."

"Hi Edward. Anyway I was wondering if you and Jasper and Bella fancied meeting myself, my husband and Alice for lunch today?"

"Uhm yeah I think that's fine. Hold on I'll just check with Bell." I turned round to see Bella and Jasper watching with me, I could see adoration in both of their eyes which made me momentarily forget what I was about to say.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked, looking concerned.

Damn, how long had I been staring at her like that?

"No. Uhm Bella do you have any plans today? Rosalie is on the phone and she was wondering if we wanted to go to lunch with her, her husband and Alice?"

Jasper's eye's lit up as I mentioned Alice.

"No I don't have any plans. It sounds like fun."

"Geat." I said giving her the goofiest smile I had ever had. I mentally slapped myself and turned back to the phone.

"Yeah sure, we'd love to have lunch with you."

"Great, I have Bella's mobile number so I'll text her the directions. We'll see you there at 1. Bye."

Before I could ask anymore questions Rosalie hung up. I walked back over to the breakfast bar and sat down in silence. A few minutes later Bella's mobile went off signalling that she had a text.

Great, we had directions.

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I quickly applied a tiny bit of make-up, foundations, blusher and mascara, I was trying to hurry up as we were running late since Jasper had taken ages deciding what he wanted to wear. He had eventually decided on wearing dark jeans with a white T-shirt and a chequered shirt over it with black converses.

He looked so cute!

I took one last look in the mirror at what I was wearing, I had finally deciding to wear my black leggings, a long flowy leopard print top with black pumps, my hair was tied up in a messy bun with my side fringe straightened. I had tried to make an effort since Rosalie was going to be there and of course I wanted to look good for Edward. I grabbed my handbag from the bed and walked down the stairs to find Jasper leaning against a wall obviously waiting.

"Hey Jazz, where's Edward?" I asked walking over to him and straightening his collar.

"He's still getting ready."

I had to laugh at the appalled look that crossed Jasper's face.

"I like your hair Jazz." It looked like he had straightened it. As soon as I had said it Jasper blushed.

"Thanks, Edward did it for me. Alice said she liked straight hair."

_Awww! How cute was that? _

"I'm sure she'll love it Jazz. Why don't you run up to Edward and tell him we're leaving?"

"Sure."

I watched as Jasper ran up the spiral stairs, I admired him for not tripping up like I would have done.

Jasper eventually came back down with Edward following him. To say Edward looked good would be a criminal offence, he was way past good. Edward was wearing tight black jeans with a plain white shirt and a grey blazer with three quarter length sleeves. He was also wearing a bigger version of the biker boots Jasper had bought the other day. Now I understood where Jasper got his fantastic fashion sense from. Edward lent down so Jasper could climb onto his back and walked over to me and took my hand. I squeezed it and open the front door, then it hit me. Both of our cars were two seaters.

"Uhm Edward are we taking separate cars?" I asked, not wanting to part from him.

"No, as if I'd let you get in that death trap while I'm around."

"Hey that 'death trap' Is my truck."

"It's dangerous and anyway I have a more sensible car. I just don't like to advertise the fact."

"Oh I see, it would knock your 'coolness', right?"

"Exactly. Bella meet my Volvo." Edward said as he opened the door to the garage. There sitting in front of me was a plain silver Volvo, it was a family car. I sat in the front with Edward while Jasper sat in the back. None of us said anything during the journey, we all just sat there enjoying the moment. We actually felt like some sort of dysfunctional family.

We eventually arrived at the restaurant that Rosalie had earlier text me the directions to. The place was small and quaint but looked like it did good food.

I hope it wasn't too expensive. I only had what Edward had paid me so far and I had to live on this too.

We all got out of the Volvo and walked over to the restaurant's entrance, Edward held the door for myself and Jasper. I brushed my hand against his as I passed him, my skin tingled where our skin had met. I stood waiting for a waiter or waitress to come and greet us and show us to our table. A woman not much older then Edward walked over to us and showed us to where Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were sitting. I didn't miss the wink the waitress gave Edward.

What a tart.

I mean come on, was it even legal for her skirt to be that short?

Everyone greeted each other with hello's and air kisses. When everything settled down I picked up the menu to see what there was to eat. The Mushroom ravioli was looking pretty good. Nobody said anything as we all read the menu's and decided what to have to eat. I eventually decided I would have mushroom ravioli and a coke, as I put my menu down I watched as Edward was helping Jasper decide what to eat.

Oh god I loved the pair of them.

Woah hold up, Did I just say _love _and _Edward _in the same sentence?

I was pulled away from my horrifying thoughts as the tart, also known as our designated waitress, came to take our orders.

When we had finished, Edward had ordered the same as myself, the waitress turned specifically to Edward and winked at him.

"If there's _anything _else I can get you, let me know." She said and walked away, she was totally wiggling her ass!

I felt like marching right over to her and slapping her, I hadn't missed the double meaning in her words. Obviously neither had Emmett.

"Oooh Edward watch out you're about to have two girl fighting over you. Ooh Bella do you think you drag the waitress outside and into a pile of mud, that would be so hot."

I was appalled at what Emmett had just said and I felt my cheeks blazing. Rosalie looked just embarrassed as I felt and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing when she slapped Emmett around the head for what he had said.

After that our conversation topics stuck to safer grounds, which Emmett didn't get much of a say in. We mostly talked about Jasper and Alice and life in general. By the end of the meal I was actually beginning to like Rosalie, although I still felt jealous towards her.

The waitress came up to hand us our bill but the only thing I could notice was the way she was pushing her cleavage in front of Edward's face, he of course wasn't looking. Which shocked me the most but not enough to make me forget what the tart was doing.

I glanced at Rosalie to see her staring angrily at Emmett whose eyes were glued to the woman's chest.

"If you push your breast up any more they're going to fall out of your top." I stated, causing Rosalie to snort. Wow a pretty thing like Rosalie could snort?

"Excuse me?" The tart asked, a smug expression across her face.

"You heard me."

"Honey, don't hate me just because you have a flat chest." The tart snarled.

How dare she say that in front of Alice and Jasper.

"Well you're very professional, aren't you." I said, not dropping her stare. I don't know what had gotten in to me, I was never confrontational like this.

"Why don't you just crawl back under the rock you came from." The tart said.

Edward stood up suddenly so he was towering over the waitress, he was looking at her with an expression that was so dark even I was slightly scared.

"Take that back." He hissed out through gritted teeth.

The waitress visibly shrunk back and handed him his receipt.

"See you again soon!" She cheerfully called out as she darted across to the other side of the restaurant.

God I wanted to follow her and smash her face into some gooey food. Instead I just smiled at Edward and followed him out of the restaurant. Rosalie and Emmett were following us with Jasper and Alice.

Edward took my hand in his and moved his head closer to mine so he could whisper into my ear.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't even notice what she was doing, I was too busy staring at you."

I blushed.

"I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"You didn't embarrass me. In fact I found it rather sexy that you were willing to hit another woman for trying to get my attention."

I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss Edward on the cheek, he smiled back at me.

The guy was a god.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :D **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I currently have no one to go through it to double check for me. It's a bit hard for Bonnie to do it on her BB. **


	10. Chapter 10: Edward Cullen's girlfriend

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I'll try to update more frequently. I also have another Twilight FanFic that I'm writing so check that out :D

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen's girlfriend:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I sat outside by the pool, it was one of those rare nights in England where there wasn't a gale force wind or a storm. I laid back on the recliner and wrapped my jacket tighter around myself. It was beautiful out here, the sky was pitch black and the stars were dotted around the sky, all sparkling.

Despite the beauty I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward. I still felt awful for how I had acted at the restaurant but something inside of me had snapped. I couldn't bear to see him with another woman. I didn't even know if we were going out or not, it was all just too confusing for me. I liked to know where I stood with a guy, but Edward? He was just one big mystery to me. His beautiful brown eyes always seemed to be filled with pain, I wanted nothing more then to wrap him up in my arms and call him my own.

Edward came with baggage, I knew that and I accepted it. I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved Jasper like he was my own brother, or even my son. I would always care for him and make sure he stayed out of trouble. I knew how much Edward loved his little brother and it made my heart ache for a family of my own. I _wanted_ a family to call my own, one who accepted me for who I am.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of soft footsteps behind me, I turned to see little Jasper wandering over to me with his teddy bear in his arms. I sat up and opened my arms for him to climb into. When he was sitting on my lap with my arms wrapped around him and his head against my shoulder he looked up and me and smiled.

"Hey Jazz, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I asked, combing my fingers through his wild hair.

"Edward's snoring." Jasper said, yawning lightly against my neck.

"He fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Oh dear, do you wanna sleep in my bed or shall we wake Edward?"

"Can I sleep in your bed and we wake Edward." Jasper asked looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

Oh dear god, how could I say no to those eyes?

"Okay, lets go wake him."

I carried Jasper on my back up to his bedroom.

Edward lay sprawled out on the bed with a toy giraffe on his chest. A small giggle escaped my mouth as I watched him sleep. The giraffe rising and falling with every breath he took.

I pulled Jasper off of my back and put him down on the floor next to me.

"How do you want to wake him up?" I whispered.

"You could kiss him." Jasper whispered back, a small smile playing on his lips.

_Grrr! _I would so love to do that but I'm not sure it would be appropriate with a five year old in the room.

"How about you pinch his nose?" I suggested, desperate to change the subject.

"Okay."

Jasper seemed pretty okay with that compromise so I just tiptoed over to the bed with him and watched the events play out.

Jasper lightly crawled up onto the bed so he was kneeling next to Edward, with his teddy in one hand he reached out with the other and placed two fingers on either side of Edward's nose and pinched. The snoring instantly stopped and was replaced by a couple of grunts.

I jumped as Edward sat straight up in bed, staring bleary eyed at Jasper and myself. He looked confused and still half asleep.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking in between Jasper and I who were having a hard time containing our laughter.

"Jasper couldn't sleep because you were snoring so we decided the only way to stop you was to wake you up." I explained, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Oh, I see." Edward said sitting up and crossing his legs.

"It was Bella's idea!" Jasper gasped out in between fits of laughter.

"Oh really?" Edward said, looking at me with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"It was not!" I cried, giving Jasper evils for squealing.

"Well Swan, I think there's only one way to solve this and that's with the tickle monster."

_Oh crap!_

To my complete horror Edward leaned forward and started tickling my stomach.

I squealed and rolled about trying to avoid Edward's hands, he obviously had no idea how ticklish I was. Jasper just stayed sitting on the bed, laughing at the two of us.

Edward eventually stopped when he saw I had tears in my eyes. His hands stilled but he didn't pull them away. He just stayed hovering over me with his hands resting lightly on my stomach and lust was filling his eyes. He slowly lent down and crashed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and melted into his hold.

We both pulled apart at the same time when a small nervous giggle interrupted us.

Oh great, I'd forgotten about Jasper.

I cleared my throat and nervously peeked at Edward. He looked like a naughty school boy who had just been caught cheating on a test.

"Okay Jasper, I think it's your bed time." Edward said, standing up and pulling the bed sheets back for Jasper to get in.

I got off the bed, on the opposite side to Edward.

"Bella said I could sleep with her." Jasper said pouting at the two of us.

"I'd like to talk with Bella, maybe tomorrow night."

Jasper did as he was told and climbed into bed.

"Night Jasper." I said and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Night Bella." He replied, smiling sleepily up at me.

I left the room so Edward could say his goodnights to Jasper.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

I can't believe I'd just lost my control like that in front of Jasper. The way Bella had looked squirming underneath me, I just couldn't help myself.

I quickly said goodnight to Jasper and followed Bella out of the room.

She was standing just outside the door leaning against the wall, looking nervous and apprehensive.

We both just stood staring at each other, neither of us saying anything.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Bella asked, looking down at her shoes. I knew her cheeks must be red.

"Yeah, do you wanna go downstairs?"

Bella just nodded her head and followed me downstairs to the living room. We both sat on the same sofa and faced each other.

Right, now I had to talk. How did I do that again?

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Edward. For the way I acted earlier at the restaurant." Bella said, playing with her fingers.

"Bella," I said, leaning forward and placing my finger under her chin. "You have nothing to apologise for. If a guy had been hitting on you then I would have acted the same way. Look Bella I really like you and I really think we have a chance to be together. Please will you consider give us a go?"

"Oh Edward, of course I will." Bella whispered and leaned forward to kiss me.

This girl was one in a million.

The next morning I woke up with my arms wrapped around Bella's waist, her head was leaning against my chest and her warm breath was tickling me. This was how I wanted to wake up every morning, lying in bed with my arms wrapped around my girl. I wanted to stay laying here like this forever but I knew Jasper would be up soon and after our display of affection in front of him it wouldn't take much for him to put two and two together.

"Bella?" I whispered, pressing my lips against hers. There was no reply, Bella just wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me back.

Now this was how I wanted to wake up every morning.

I eventually pulled back knowing if I left it any longer I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Bella whimpered and pouted up at me, making me chuckle.

I ran my thumb along her soft luscious lips and winked at her.

"Come on Bella, Jasper will be up soon."

"Fine, what are we doing today?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my torso and resting her head against my shoulder.

"What do you want to do?"

"Stay in bed with you."

"I'd love that but unfortunately there's a rather demanding five year old who will be hurtling through that bedroom door any second." I pointed out, tightening my arms around Bella.

"Fine."

"Come on we better get dressed before Jasper wakes up."

Half an hour later I sat at the breakfast bar admiring Bella's ass as she fried eggs and bacon. The view was quite exquisite.

"Edward stop checking me out and go and wake Jasper up, his breakfast will be ready in a minute."

How did she know?

I reluctantly followed her orders and walked out of the room to go and get the little monster, otherwise known as my brother.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I plated up the breakfast while waiting for Edward to come back downstairs with Jasper. I wanted to run outside and scream at the top of my lungs that I Isabella Swan was Edward Cullen's girlfriend. _Edward Cullen!_

I had always pictured Edward to be an arrogant stuck up pompous git. I was only partly right. Edward could be arrogant, occasionally, but most of the time he was just Edward. He was loving and caring and his world revolved around his little brother.

How had I ever managed to land myself in this position?

Gosh, why had I never spilt my coffee down a hot business man before?

I felt two hand wrap around my waist and I instinctively yelped.

"Edward!" I cried, swatting him with the towel I was holding.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself, you just looked too good." He whispered, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and tingle.

God I loved him. Whoa, did I just _think_ I love him?

Wait, do I love him?

"Bella!" Jasper cried, running towards me.

I could always count on Jasper to interrupt me while I was in the middle of a dilemma.

Edward stepped away from me and turned to take the plates over to the table, which was already set.

"Hey Jazz!" I said, opening my arms for him to jump into.

"What are we doing today?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my neck. I held him close and combed my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not sure, why don't we talk about it while we eat breakfast?"

Jasper agreed and I put him down in his normal chair at the table.

"So what shall we do?" I asked, looking at Jasper as he attempted to cut up his bacon. "Here." I said leaning over to take the plate from Jasper and cut up his bacon, I caught Edward smiling at me as I sawed away at the meat.

"Why don't we go to the mall? We could look round a few shops and buy some new clothes for our holiday." Edward said, chewing thoughtfully.

Oh, they were going on holiday?

God, I hope they weren't gone for long. I would die if they were away for too long.

"Yeah!" Jasper cried, literally jumping up and down in his seat.

I didn't say anything, I just sat staring down at my plate trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

Eventually Edward noticed my silence and asked me if that was okay with me.

I just nodded and went to clear up the breakfast.

"J, why don't you go and get ready?" I heard, Edward say from behind me.

As soon as Jasper was out of the room Edward's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled my body against his.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear, making my hair move.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered.

Edward spun me around to face him, still keeping his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, look at me."

I wouldn't.

Edward lent down and pulled my face up so my eyes were meeting his.

"Bella, you don't have to miss us. Come with us, please?"

"Edward I can't afford to go on holiday." I pointed out.

Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and pulled my body closer to his.

"Bella, don't worry about money, please. It's my holiday home and it's my private jet and I'll pay for everything while we're away."

"Edward I can't…" I was cut off by Edward lips.

He eventually pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, you can. Please?"

Oh god, he was using those eyes!

"Edward, you know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that." I pointed out, wrapping my fingers in Edward's hair.

"Good, so you're coming with us?"

"I suppose so."

"Great, then lets go and get you some clothes for the holiday."

"Now you're pushing your luck Edward."

"Come on, you can pay me back tonight."

"Jasper's sleeping with me tonight."

"I'll pay him to sleep in his own bed."

"Do you use money for everything?"

"Not everything."

"Sure you don't."

"Please?"

"Edward we're not having this conversation now come on Jasper's looking forward to going shopping!"

"I do wonder if he'll turn out to be gay."

"Edward!"

"What? Come on are you telling me you've _never_ wondered?"

"No I haven't! Besides there's nothing wrong with being gay. It's not an issue anyway, he likes Alice."

"Really?"

"You didn't know?"

"Nope."

"Yeah well he likes Alice, so clearly he's not gay. Now go and get yours and Jasper's coats and we'll go."

"Yes mum."

"Hey!"

With that Edward left the room, with me staring at his ass.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :D **

**Please review? :D **


	11. Chapter 11: The Suitcase

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews :D **

**I'm exhausted right now so much that I can barely move my fingers to type. I've been helping out at my riding stables and now I'm ready to collapse so this chapter is just going to be short and sweet to keep you going. I know you guys need your fix ;) **

**Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**Chapter Eleven:

* * *

**

**The suitcase**

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I finished packing my suitcase, full of the new clothes Edward had sneakily bought for me. The week after we had gone shopping, for holiday stuff, Edward had enlisted the help of Rosalie to buy me a whole new holiday wardrobe. It was now two weeks later and we were leaving for the airport early in the morning, Edward still wouldn't tell me where we were going, neither would Jasper. All I knew about our holiday destination was that it was warm and I'd only guessed that due to the amount of bikini's and shorts in my holiday wardrobe.

I squeezed in my last top and stood back, proudly looking at my now packed suitcase. It had been quite a challenge to fit everything in it but I had succeeded. Last week Rosalie had dropped round various bags of clothes and said I couldn't peek until I got to the secret holiday destination.

If she's packed me anything pink of anything with ruffles I will kill her.

"Bella I don't think your case is going to close." Edward said from the doorway behind me.

"It's fine, I'll just sit on it." I told him confidently. I had done it many times before.

"Well if you wait until Jasper's asleep I'll help you." Edward whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist before kissing a trail down my neck. I relaxed into his embrace and breather in his scent. God he was perfect.

"And why would I need to wait for Jasper to go to sleep for you to help me shut my suitcase?"

"Because I won't be able to help myself from tearing off your clothes."

"Oh I see, you have a fetish for women sitting on suitcases."

"Bella Swan you re the weirdest girl I have ever met." Edward said turning me round to face him. He pulled my body up against his own and pressed his lips roughly to mine.

"Edward." I moaned against his evil lips. I didn't want him to stop but I also didn't want Jasper to walk in on us.

Edward reluctantly pulled away from me but kept his grip on my waist, grinding his hips against mine.

"Edward?" Jasper called from the end of the hallway.

I groaned and quickly reached up on my tip toes to peck Edward on the lip.

"Later." He whispered and walked out of the room, leaving me whimpering with the loss of his touch.

"Bella how many pairs of socks should I take with me?" Jasper asked as soon as I entered his room. I glanced around and internally groaned at the mess that was before me, it looked like a bomb had hit it. Clothes were strewn all over the room and Jasper's suitcase sat in the middle of the bed with clothes flowing out of it.

"Uhmm Jasper I don't know where were going so I can't answer that question but if you tell me where we're going I'll tell you how many pairs you should bring."

"Swan that's blackmail. Jasper don't tell her anything!" Edward said striding into Jasper's room and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It is not blackmail! I unlike some people, _Edward Cullen_, do not blackmail five year olds to do or say anything."

"Shh both of you!" Jasper cried, looking at Edward and I with a face of pure anger.

"Sorry Jazz." I whispered, feeling like I'd just been told off by my mother.

How can a five year old make me feel like this?

"How many pairs of socks?" Jasper asked, breathing deeply. He looked truly stressed out over how many pairs of socks to pack, bless him.

"J, you don't need any socks. You know that." Edward said kneeling down in front of Jasper and looking him in the eyes.

"Calm down, J. We'll make sure you have everything you need, okay?" Edward asked smoothing back Jasper's unruly hair.

"Okay." Jasper answered, smiling slightly at Edward.

The sight of the two of them literally made my heart melt.

"I'm gonna go start dinner." I announced, leaving Edward and Jasper to enjoy their brotherly bonding.

After dinner was finished and cleared away Edward went to tidy Jasper's room and put him to bed while I attempted to shut my suitcase.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?" Edward asked walking into my bedroom and seeing me lying on my back on top of my suit case trying to zip the zipper up.

"I told you it wouldn't." He said, smugly walking over to me.

"Shut the hell up Cullen and help!"

Edward decided the best way of helping me would be to straddle me on top of the suitcase.

_Men!_

"Edward, I asked you to help me shut my suitcase." I pointed out, trying to keep my breathing even. My eyes didn't leave Edward's chest which was hovering just about me, his legs on either side of the suitcase with his hips grinding into mine.

If he dare do anything to make one piece of my clothing fall out of this suitcase I will find my flip flops and beat him to death with them.

"Edward just shut this damn case." I cried, doing everything I could to stop my legs from wrapping around Edward's waist.

"Okay, calm down." Edward said and lent down so his lips were pressed against mine.

"Edward." I warned him.

"Bella contrary to believe I actually can multi task."

Yeah multi task. I'm not sure I like the sound of that considering the position we're in.

I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled up and pressed my lips up against Edwards. Maybe I should reward him for doing up my suitcase.

When I was sure Edward has properly zipped up my suitcase I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and ground myself into his growing erection. Edward moaned against my lips and slid his hands up my top, quickly finding my breasts. I moaned and gasped into Edwards mouth, while he palmed my breasts. He knew exactly which buttons to press.

I pulled at Edward's shirt and he quickly pulled back allowing me to unbutton it and slide it off of his arms while he lifted my top up and over my head. I leaned forward and placed kisses on Edward's muscular chest while he reached behind me and unclasped my bra.

This suitcase was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. **

**I'm gonna go and sleep for a few weeks. **

**Leave me reviews please? :D **

**Don't forget to check out my other Twilight FanFic; Shooting for the stars. **


	12. Chapter 12: I love you

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of short but I haven't had much time and I figured a small chapter is better then no chapter :D**

**Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: **

**I love you:**

**Edward's P.O.V:**

This was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

Bella on one side and Jasper on the other.

We were on the Cullen Jet, on the way to my island. Jasper and I still hadn't told Bella where we were going because we wanted it to be a surprise. I knew she'd love it there.

"Are we there yet?" Jasper asked, peering out of the plane's window.

"Jasper we've only been flying for an hour and you've asked that ten times. No we are not there yet." I said, slinging my arms around Bella's shoulder's and pulling her to my side.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, nuzzling her face against my neck. I loved the feeling of her breath tickling my neck, her hand found mine and she intertwined our fingers.

"Bella, I'm not telling you. Jasper and I want to surprise you."

"I don't like you." Bella said, gently trailing kisses down my neck.

"That's not what you said last night." I whispered, my breath hitching as her hands travelled up my shirt. God Jasper better keep looking out of that window.

"You know, I've always been eager to join the mile high club." Bella whispered in my ear, causing the hair's on the back of my neck stand up. Oh god, how could I say no?

I wanted her so much but Jasper was here.

Oh what the hell, we'll be quick.

"I'll meet you in the toilets, just say you're feeling ill so Jasper can hear you." I whispered into Bella's ear while biting her ear lobe.

Bella did as she was told and soon enough she quickly stood up announcing to Jasper and myself that she felt ill and was going to the bathroom.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" Jasper asked, staring anxiously after Bella.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I said, taking Jasper's hand and looking at him.

"Jasper, do you like Bella?" I asked, nervous of what his answer would be.

"Yes, I love her." Jasper said, smiling widely up at me. God he was so cute.

"So you wouldn't mind if she was part of our family?"

"I'd love it." Jasper cried, almost bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Thanks Jazz, I'm gonna go check on Bella. Love you Jazz."

"Love you Edward." Jasper said and went back to staring out of the window. He had his Nintendo DS and ipod to keep him occupied for the short while Bella and I would be gone.

It took all of my self control to stop myself from running down the aisle. As I reached the back of the plane I saw the bathroom door open slightly. I quickly snuck in and shut the door behind me, locking it.

"You took your time." Bella said, seductively behind me. I quickly whipped round to see Bella standing a foot away from me in her underwear.

"Wow." I mumbled, looking her body up and down.

"I think you're wearing a little too much." Bella whispered and inched towards me. She quickly pulled my T-shirt over my head and ran her hands up and down my chest. I wanted to tease her a little but I knew Jasper would be wondering where we had got to. I guided her hands to the top of my jeans. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. When she had finished she looked up at me and winked.

My hands found the clasp to her bra and I quickly un did it. God she was even more beautiful without it. I would do anything to spend everyday with Bella, like this.

Bella pulled down my jeans and boxers.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Oh god, I wanted her right now.

I quickly strode over to the cabinets, where the sink was, and placed Bella on top of it.

"Edward!" Bella cried, thrusting her hips against mine.

"Patience, Bella dear." I said, slipping my fingers down to her knickers and sliding them inside.

Her breathing became ragged as I started pumping my fingers in and out of her. I loved the sounds she was making, to think I was making her feel that good.

"Edward, I want you now." She shouted, scratching her fingernails into my back. _God I loved that feeling. _

As me being me I would do anything for Bella, so I quickly complied with her need and pulled her knickers off of her. The moans that came from her when I thrust inside her were so sensual I almost slammed her into the mirror behind her.

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I loved Edward. Yes, I loved Edward Cullen.

I was now certain that I loved him, I was just so nervous to tell Edward. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he only saw me as a bit of fun who worked for him?

"Bella?" Edward called, bringing me back to reality. I took in the scene before me, Edward and I standing naked in a plane's bathroom. The bathroom was a hell of a lot bigger then any plane's bathroom I've ever been in before but this was a _Cullen's _bathroom.

"Do we really have to get dressed?" I asked, putting slightly as I took in Edward's naked form in front of me. God he was so hot and so totally jumpable.

I wanted him inside me again but Jasper was outside waiting for me.

"Yes, Bella. Come on or Jasper will come looking for us." Edward said, smiling slightly up down at me.

I quickly got dressed, trying not to look at Edward. After we were both dressed he swiftly kissed me on the lips.

"Come on." Edward whispered, taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom.

We walked back to Jasper, both in silence.

"Bella!" Jasper cried and jumped up to hug me.

"Hey Jazz." I said, hugging Jasper close to me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, Jazz."

"Will you read to me?"

"Yeah, come on."

I sat down in-between Jasper and Edward and took out Jasper's favourite book from my handbag.

Edward took hold of my hand and started playing with my finger's as Jasper slowly fell asleep next to me, his head leaning against my shoulder.

"Thank you Bella." Edward whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you for what?" I whispered back, slightly confused.

"For helping us Bella. Before you came along Jasper and I were falling apart but you came along and helped us. You're part of the family."

I smiled to myself at what Edward had just said. God he knew just what to say to me.

"Edward?" I whispered a few minutes later.

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked, placing another kiss on my forehead.

"I love you."

There I'd said it.

"I know you do."

_What?_

_How the hell did he know I loved him? _

"Bella, you talk in your sleep." Edward said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I could tell from the heat in my cheeks that they must have been bright red.

"Oh crap." I moaned, turning my head away from Edward.

"Bella don't be embarrassed."

"What else did I say?"

"Not much."

"_Edward!"_

"You just said you loved me and that I was great in bed."

Oh crap! I remembered saying that in a dream. Oh hell no.

"Bella please don't be embarrassed."

"I can't help it!" I said, trying to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D**

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Island

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews :') **

**Thank you to Edrika for reading through this chapter :D**

**Also Thank you to Blake who has been reading through and keeps telling me my story's good :D

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

**The island:**

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I stepped out of the plane and went down the stairs to reach the run way. The weather was hot, _very hot_.

Trust me to be wearing jeans and a jumper!

Even though I loved Edward (and he loved me back!) I would still like to hit him right now. He was wearing long shorts and a light T-shirt. He had clearly forgotten to warn me to wear light clothes. I hoisted my hand bag onto my shoulder and tuned round to see Edward carrying a sleeping Jasper in his arms. I smiled at the sight of them, they were my new family.

"Should we wake him up?" I whispered to Edward, taking his and Jasper's bags from him.

"There's no point, we're not there yet." He said, smiling at me over the top of Jasper's head.

"What do you mean we're no there yet?" I asked, curious as to where we were actually going.

Maybe Edward and Jasper were planning to take me to a secluded barn and axe me to death.

Oh dear, I really must stop watching horror films.

"You'll see." Edward winked and walked past me over to the car that was waiting for us.

I climbed into the car after Edward. Jasper sat in-between the two of us, snoring slightly. Edward must have already told the driver where we were going because he pulled away as soon as the airport workers had loaded our suitcases. Now I was really curious.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, trying not to disturb Jasper.

"I'm not telling you." Edward smirked and reached over Jasper to hold my hand.

I intertwined our fingers, enjoying the feeling of Edward's hand around mine.

"In that case Cullen I may have to call the police and tell them you've kidnapped me."

"Well Swan, I'm not sure it can be classed as kidnap when you agree to come."

"You're mean."

"I love you."

Ahh, crap.

How could I say something nasty to him after that?

God this guy melted my heart. I would do anything for him, it was dangerous.

"I love you too." I mumbled.

Edward lent over Jasper and pressed his lips to mine. It was meant to be a short, sweet kiss but it soon escalated into something more.

I was enjoying the kiss too much to realise Jasper was in the car with us until I was yanked back to reality by someone clearing their throat.

As I pulled away from Edward I saw Jasper looking up at us smiling slightly.

"Hey Jazz." I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Are you and Edward getting married?" Jasper asked, his voice still coated with sleep.

"No Jasper, Bella and I aren't getting married but we may do someday." Edward said, turning to look out of his window.

Oh god I so wanted to see his face after what he had just said. He really believed we would eventually get married?

Wait, he actually wanted to marry me?

Whoa, when did this guy fall from heaven.

I spent the rest of the car journey playing I-spy with Jasper and attempting to get him to tell me where we were going. He wouldn't budge.

We eventually pulled up at what looked like a harbour. If we were spending two weeks on a freaking boat I would flip.

Edward got out of the car and went to talk to one of the men standing around. Jasper and I waited by the car as the driver got our bags for us.

"Okay, ready." Edward said, walking over to where we were standing.

"Uhmm Edward where the hell are we going?"

"On a boat." Jasper said, jumping up and down on the spot.

Oh great. If they were dragging me along on some stupid fishing holiday I would not be happy. I'd had enough of that with my father.

This is going to be a major FML moment.

"Okay so why are we going on a boat?" I asked, hoping to find out whether or not we would be staying on the boat for our entire holiday.

"You'll see." Jasper said, taking a hold of his suitcase and rolling it down the jetty. **(A/N: I hope that's what they're called.) **

I grabbed My handbag and Jasper's satchel while Edward followed Jasper with both of our suitcases. Every time I now looked at my suitcase I blushed with thoughts from the night Edward and I spent precariously perched on it.

I breathing evened out and the adrenaline stopped pumping around my body as I saw the boat we were going on. It was a very large speed boat. At least that meant we weren't spending the night on it, although knowing Edward he probably has a yacht anchored out somewhere in the middle of the sea.

Edward climbed into the boat while Jasper and I waited on the jetty.

"Hand me the suitcases." Edward said, smiling his dazzling crooked smile at me. It took me a minute to comprehend what he had just said. My head was spinning from the sheer beauty of him.

When I had finally comprehended what Edward had said, Jasper and I handed Edward the suitcases one at a time. Edward slyly winked at me, as I handed him my suit case, making my heart soar and my stomach do little somersaults.

When the suitcases were safely in the boat I picked Jasper up and handed him to Edward, I then got in the boat myself.

The instant I stepped on the boat I felt ill. It was rocking back and forth as the three of us got settled.

"Bella are you okay? You look kind of green." Edward said, sitting down next to me and putting my head between my knees.

"I get sea sick." I explained, trying to take long deep breath's to clam myself down.

"Crap. Look Bella it's not that far, I'll start going now. The quicker we get going the quicker you can get off of the boat and back onto land."

"Back onto land?" I asked, even though I was feeling like I was going to throw up at any second I was still curious as to where we were going.

"Yes, Bella and no I'm not telling you where we're going."

I was about to say something else when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I groaned and shut my eyes tightly together.

Edward kissed me on the head and went to take the wheel.

If I hadn't have been a little busy trying not to throw up all over the boat's floor I would have made some sarky remark about Edward driving a boat.

I spent the whole journey, thirty whole minutes, with my eyes tightly clamped shut and my arms hugging my knees to my chest. Edward had tried to keep the journey as smooth as possible but it hadn't helped much. It was taking everything I had for me not to throw up or pass out.

"Bella, we're here." Edward said, kneeling down in front of me.

I peeked out at Edward and groaned as my eyesight was all blurred.

"I still don't feel too well." I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

Right now I didn't even care where we were, we could be in the Artic for all I Care.

"Jasper help me take the suitcases up to the house then we'll come back for

Bella. Bella, wait there and I'll be back, okay?"

I groaned in agreement, unable to speak.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

Jasper and I almost ran up to the house with our suitcases. Neither of us wanted to leave Bella on her own when she felt like that. When we reached the house I quickly unlocked the door and left the cases just inside the door.

"J, wait there and I'll be right back with Bella."

I didn't want to leave Jasper on his own but I knew I could run faster if it was just me.

I ran back to the boat as fast as I could, Bella was still sitting in the same position I had left her in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I stepped into the boat, trying not to rock it.

"A little better." She said, lifting her head and looking at me. The sight of her looking so ill made me feel so guilty. If only I had known she got sea sick. That was it I was just going to have to build a helipad, there was no way I was going to put Bella through this again after this holiday.

Before Bella could protest I scooped her up in my arms.

"Hey!" She cried.

"Bella, you can't walk."

"Okay."

Well that was easy.

I lent down and gave Bella a quick kiss, I had to remind myself that Jasper was back up at the house so I didn't get too carried away.

"Come on, J's worried about you."

I quickly strode up to the house, with Bella's face buried into my neck. I loved having her in my arm's like this, she was so fragile and yet so perfect.

I loved her.

"Is she okay?" Jasper whispered, peering up at Bella.

"Yeah she's fine, come on lets put her to bed."

"What if I don't want to go to bed?" Bella asked, stifling a yawn.

Jasper and I just laughed.

"Bella you're tired, you rest while Jasper and I unpack.

To my surprise Bella didn't argue anymore. I carried her to my bedroom there. It had the most comfortable bed and I wanted her to be close to me of a night.

I laid Bella down on the bed and helped her take her shoe's off. Jasper and I left Bella to take her jeans and jumper off.

"So J shall we unpack your stuff and then go for a swim?" I asked Jasper, carrying him downstairs to the hallway where our suitcases were waiting for us.

"Yeah!" Jasper cried, clapping his hand's together at the same time.

I did worry about him sometimes.

We were putting Jasper's clothes' away when Jasper suddenly turned round to face me, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong J?" I asked, sitting down on the bed and pulling him down next to me. We both sat crossed legged facing each other.

"Edward, how did you get Bella to be your girlfriend?" Jasper asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

Ah, well I couldn't exactly tell him it started with a food fight and ended with us having sex on the kitchen floor.

"I told her I liked her." I said, not meeting Jasper's eyes.

"So if I told Alice I like her she'll be my girlfriend?"

"Do you want Alice to be your girlfriend?"

Jasper blushed and looked away from me.

"Yes." He whispered.

Oh god, the girlfriend's have started.

Part of me wanted to laugh and aww at the fact Jasper like a girl but the other half of me wanted to cry because our parent's had never got to experience this with Jasper.

"Jasper, I think you should tell Alice you like her."

"Really?" Jasper asked, smiling widely up at me.

"Yes."

"Edward can I use your phone to call Alice?"

Jasper was so head over heels over this girl.

"Sure you can J." I said, sliding my blackberry out of my pocket and punching in Rosalie's number.

"Here you go." I said, handing over my phone.

I smiled to myself as I sat and listened to Jasper's phone call. His face looked so nervous. He was polite to Rosalie when she answered the phone and asked for Alice. His face went white and I guessed Alice was now on the phone.

"Hey Ali!" He cried, a smile spreading involuntary across his face.

I smiled to myself while I listened to Jasper's side of the conversation.

"Alice I like you." Oh god he'd said it. My stomach was doing somersaults for Jasper as I sat there waiting for Alice's reply.

"Yes!" Jasper said, smiling widely up at me. What had Alice just said that Jasper had just said yes to?

"Okay Alice, love you bye."

Oh my god, did he just say love you to Alice?

Oh god I wish Bella was here to hear this.

"What happened?" I asked, staring wide eyed at Jasper.

"She asked me to be her boyfriend."

"Aww Jasper that's great." I said, standing up and spinning Jasper around.

"Can we go swimming?" Jasper asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, lets get ready."

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I woke up on top of a mountain of white fluffy pillows, the cover was pushed all the way back and I was sweating. Although I was hot I still felt a lot better then I had earlier on. I strained my ears to hear any sign of Edward or Jasper but I couldn't hear a thing. As I rolled over I felt something stick into my side, it was a piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it, it was a note from Edward.

_Bella, _

_Jasper and I have gone outside for a swim in the pool. It's just out the front door and to the left of the house. _

_Jasper has some exciting news to tell you when you wake up. _

_See you soon, _

_Love you._

_Edward and Jasper _

_Xxxx_

I felt tears in my eyes as I put the note down and slid out of bed. They were both so loving and caring and they both loved me. What had I ever done to deserve this?

I noticed Edward had brought my suitcase into the room and his sat next to it. We must be sharing the room, which was absolutely fine by me. I quickly changed into a polka dot bikini with a T-shirt and shorts over it. The short's were too short for my taste because Rosalie had bought them for me but they did show off my legs and I knew Edward liked them. When I was ready I threw my hair up into a messy bun and run down the stairs to find Edward and Jasper.

I was really eager to hear what Jasper's 'exciting news' was.

We were on an island! Oh my god, Edward owned his own island? That was just crazy. The house was beautiful along with the surroundings. The sea was bright blue and shimmering in the sunset. It looked absolutely picturesque.

I eventually found the pool to the side of the house. It was a huge rectangular shape with shiny black tiles all around and inside it. It was out there and extravagant, just like the Cullen's.

Edward lay on a poolside recliner wearing long blue swimming trunks. His chest was shining with droplets of water where he had just been in the pool. I wished we had been there on our own without Jasper because there were a lot of things I would have done to Edward right there. Unfortunately Jasper lay on the recliner next to Edward, wearing matching blue swimming trunks and mimicking Edward's position. Jasper really did look up to his big brother.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down on the edge of Edward's recliner.

Edward immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around me, looking at me worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pressing his lips to my temple.

"Fine." I said, smiling up at him. "So what's this news Jasper has?"

Jasper immediately sat up and turned to face us.

"Alice asked me to be her boyfriend." He said, smiling the same dazzling smile as Edward had.

"Jasper that's great!" I said, jumping up and hugging him.

Jasper hugged me back and giggled.

I let Jasper and Edward go back into the pool and just lay on the recliner, enjoying the evening sun. I closed my eye's and dozed slightly to the sound of Edward and Jasper goofing around.

The next thing I was aware of was Edward's arm's wrapping around me and feeling the recliner disappear from beneath me.

"Edward!" I cried, opening my eyes to see myself in Edward's arms and heading towards the pool.

"Jasper put me up to it!" He said, pouting down at me.

"Don't even think about it." I said, as Edward held me above the water.

"Sorry, love you!" Edward called as he dropped me into the water.

I quickly closed my eyes and mouth and felt the cool water envelop my body. It was refreshing and cool. I pushed up from the bottom of the pool and glared up at Edward.

"That was uncalled for." I said, ignoring Jasper's hysterical giggle's coming from the lilo he was laying on. I climbed out of the pool and wrapped my arm's around Edward's waist, dragging both him and myself into the pool. We both landed with a splash as Jasper's giggle's became even more hysterical.

"You're going to pay for that later on tonight when Jasper's asleep Mr Cullen." I whispered wrapping my arms around Edward's neck.

"Is that a promise Miss Swan?" He asked, his hands running up and down my back.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that." Edward whispered, kissing me passionately.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please! 3 **


	14. Chapter 14: Deals

**A/N: This is short but better short then none, right? :D**

**Thanks you for all your yummy reviews and thank you to Blake for reading it through :D

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Deals:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I woke up with Edward's arm's firmly snaked around my waist, his warm breath tickling my neck. In a romantic novel this would be so dreamy but in reality, it was bloody hot. I nudged Edward in the ribs with my elbow, trying to get his body off of me. Any other time I would have been over the moon to have Edward wrapped around me but right now I didn't need his body heat. Edward's soft snoring continued, so I jabbed him in the ribs again. He still didn't respond. Was this guy in a coma or something?

I decided to go with Jasper's method of waking Edward up and pinched his nose. Edward's eyes suddenly popped open and he looked up and me with a shocked expression.

"Morning!" I cheerily said, knowing how much he despised happy people of the morning.

"Go back to sleep." He said, not letting go of me.

"Edward if you don't let go of me in a minute I'm going to roast."

"Sorry."

Edward sheepishly pulled his arms back and sat up in bed, his arm lightly resting on my shoulders.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, kicking the duvet off the bed.

"Hey!" Edward protested, I glanced at him. He had no clothes on, actually neither did I.

"Sorry but it's so hot."

"I know but what if Jasper walks in."

"Lock the door." I whispered seductively in his ear, biting his earlobe.

Edward's breath hitched in his throat and I could see him fighting an internal battle.

"Edward just lock the god damn door!" I cried, shoving him off the bed.

I hadn't realised how hard I had pushed Edward but it must have been pretty hard considering he ended up face down on the floor. I sat there shocked and well I was also looking at his ass.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, trying to stop myself from giggling.

"Bella, next time you want me to do something could you refrain from using physical violence?" Edward asked while getting up off the floor.

My eyes were glued to Edward's ass as he walked over to the door and obediently locked it.

"I do believe Miss Swan that you know owe me for giving me a black eye."

Edward turned round, smirking at me. I felt really guilty as I could see the

beginnings of an actual black eye.

God Jasper was going to think I was beating him.

"Owe you?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, I think I would like a full English breakfast."

"In your dreams Cullen, you can make it yourself."

"Okay Swan, how about we make a deal?" Edward said, pushing me back onto

the bed and hovering above me. His hands went straight to my breasts while's his

lips attached themselves to my neck in-between Edward talking.

I moaned into Edward's mouth trying to concentrate on what he was saying, not

what he was doing.

"What kind of deal?" I gasped out, trying to keep control of my breathing.

"You repay me now and make breakfast and I'll cook dinner for you once Jasper is

asleep tonight."

That did sound like a pretty good deal. After all I got sex and dinner out of it.

"Deal." I whispered before crashing my lips to Edward's.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Why did I agree to cook dinner when there wasn't even a Chinese within

delivering distance?

I can't cook, end of.

I had decided to cook, lobster since there was some in. Admittedly I probably

should have googled 'how to cook lobster' _before_ I put it in a pan of boiling water

and told Bella that we were having lobster for dinner. She had looked rather

speechless when I had announced it to her over breakfast. Jasper had just looked

at me with wide shocked eyes, he had suffered my culinary delights too many

times before. So now I stood in the kitchen holding a lobster whish was black.

Yeah it wasn't going all too well.

Hey maybe Bella had a fetish for burnt food.

Or maybe not.

So what was I supposed to do with burnt, _no it wasn't burnt! It was charred_,

Lobster?

I quickly grabbed my laptop and typed in 'How to redeem burnt lobster'.

Sometimes google just sucked, all I got was some crap about an online game.

Yeah like hell that's going to help me impress my girlfriend. 'Hey Bella I can't

cook dinner but I can fight people online.'

I'm sure that would go down fine. _Not!_

I heard Bella's footsteps approaching, Jasper must have fallen asleep fast. We

had tried to pack in as much as possible today to tire him out. Obviously it had

worked, now all we needed was an edible dinner. I need to get Jasper cooking

lesson's so he doesn't have this problem.

"Something smells nice." Bella said, as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped

her arms around my waist. She kissed her way up my neck to my jaw. A sudden

idea hit me, maybe she would be up for skipping dinner.

"Hey Bella, how about we forget dinner and go straight to bed." I murmured into

her ear while spinning around and pulling her body up against mine.

"I'm hungry." Bella moaned, stepping out of my embrace and looking up at me.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Ahh well you see I uhmm tried a new recipe, it's black lobster." I said, in the

voice I used at work when I was trying to convince a large investor to buy in.

"You burnt it didn't you?"

Damn, she was good.

"No I didn't burn it!" I cried, lifting my head slightly.

"Then why's it black?"

"It's charred."

"To hell it's charred. Cullen you burnt dinner."

"You're hurting my ego." I pouted.

"Let me see if I can redeem it."

"You won't be able to."

"How do you know?" Bella asked, arching her eyebrows at me.

"I googled it."

Bella burst out laughing at my revelation.

"What?" I cried, wondering what she found so funny.

"You actually google 'what to do with burnt lobster.'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make a dinner for you that you'd actually be able to eat."

"It's not too bad, lets eat it."

Bella and I plated up the food and sat down outside, both eating in silence. I

could see Bella struggling to swallow the food. I was having a bad time too.

"You can leave it." I said, putting my plate down in front of me and staring out to

the starry sky. Bella followed my lead and put her plate down next to mine, she

laid her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

This was how I wanted my life to be.

Bella and me.

Together forever.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I woke up early the next morning, my stomach churning. Edward's arm was

wrapped around me tightly again making me sweat. My head was banging and

felt like crap. Before I could even jab Edward in the ribs I felt the bile rise in my

throat.

I was going to be sick.

"Edward!" I croaked out, trying pull out of his grip. His eyes quickly snapped open

and he stared at me with a worried expression. I didn't have time to tell him what

was wrong I had to get to the bathroom. I quickly tore out of his limp arms and

ran to the bathroom.

Edward came running in behind me and held my hair back and rubbed my back

as I threw up. When I was finished I was so exhausted I sat down on the

bathroom floor, my legs couldn't hold my weight. Edward sat down next to me

and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward Cullen that is the last time I ever eat anything you cook." I moaned, as I

felt the churning in my stomach return.

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


	15. Chapter 15: Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews :D You shall have to wait and see if your assumptions are correct ;D **

**Thank you to Blake for reading this chapter through and approving of the plot :D

* * *

**

**Chapter fifteen:**

**Home sweet home:**

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I glanced down at Bella's head in my lap and smiled. She still wasn't feeling very well and I felt extremely guilty. If only I had cooked something else I wouldn't have ruined her last few days on holiday. I had wanted this holiday to have been the best she had ever had but now, now I had ruined it. Bella had spent the last few days lying in bed feeling sick and tired.

Jasper's head was leaning against my arm and he was fast asleep. I wasn't surprise. With Bella ill I had taken it upon myself to cheer up Jasper, he was worried about Bella. I had done everything I could think of to take both of our minds off of Bella, we had gone swimming, snorkelling, jet skiing and we even tried rock climbing. We made sure Bella didn't see either of bruises from that.

Jasper had insisted we find the perfect shell for Alice, so we spent an hour searching for one. Jasper eventually found one that he thought was good enough, it was a perfect heart shape with a pink glow. We were going to put if on a necklace for her when we get home.

"Edward?" Bella whispered sitting up slowly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, gently stroking her back.

"Fine but form now on you're banned from the kitchen."

I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Banned from the kitchen or banned from cooking in the kitchen because if my memory serves me right, we've had a lot of fun in the kitchen."

"Edward!" She cried, lightly punching me on the arm.

"Sorry." I mumbled, the last thing I wanted to do was to anger her.

"Edward the Island, is it yours?" Bella asked, her face looked so cute when she was confused.

"Yes, I inherited it from my parents."

"Really, so how did they come about owning an Island?"

"My father bought my mother the Island when she found out she was expecting Jasper."

"Bloody hell. You know most men buy their wife's rings when they're expecting a baby, not Islands."

"Yeah."

"What did your father buy your mother when she was expecting you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Bella asked me, a look of shock was covering her face.

"Yeah, nothing."

"Why not?"

"My parent's had a child before me. The baby died but when I came along I reminded them too much of their first child."

I had never told anyone that before. I had always felt like I was the replacement that was never wanted.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, she knew how I was feeling.

"Edward, what was your life like growing up?" Bella asked, her voice small and nervous.

"It was everything I could have ever wished for."

"Really, how?"

"Bella if I tell you about my childhood, will you then tell me about yours?"

"Yeah."

"Well my parent's never kept their first baby a secret from me, they didn't like to keep secrets from me. I learnt to accept that I was not their first child and that I was not the only baby in their hearts, I knew they loved me. Occasionally when I was growing up I would feel like I was second best and as if I was the child they didn't want but I knew that wasn't true. My parent's always showered me with love and affection. They always wanted the best for me and they never pushed me into running the business.

I took over the business when my parent's were murdered. It was my own choice. My father had always wanted me to take it over form him because he had done the same with his father but he always made sure I knew I had a choice.

I loved my parent's and they loved me and I had a very happy childhood. Even when Jasper came along, even though I was old, they always assured me they loved me and made sure I was always involved in the family's decisions.

So Bella how was your child hood?"

I looked Bella in the eyes for the first time since I'd started the story, she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"Nothing it's just you had such a wonderful childhood with both of your parent's." She whispered, wiping her eyes.

I pulled Bella closers to my side and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Tell me about yours Bella."

"Well I grew up in America with my mother. My parent's split up when I was a baby, I spent most of my holiday's with Charlie until I couldn't bare it any longer. My mother was scatty and unpredictable. I spent most of my life with her trying to keep her under control, I always felt like I was the parent and she was the child. We weren't mother and daughter we were more like friends, which was fine but sometimes I would see my friend's with their mother's and it would make me jealous of what they had. My father is more grown up and not as free spirited as Renée, I moved in with him when I was seventeen.

My mother got remarried and wanted to travel with Phil, her new husband, so I decided to go and live with my father in Forks. I hated Forks but Charlie loved having me there and Renée was happy with Phil so it was okay. Anyway I dropped out of college and decided to move to England, I'd had enough of Forks and had to get far away from it. When I dropped out my parent's both refused to support me. That's how I met my best friend, Jacob. He let me live with him until I could afford my own flat. That's really my life story."

I tightened my grip on Bella and covered her face in kisses. She had had such an awful childhood. She had spent it worrying about other people when she should have been enjoying it and putting herself first.

"You don't call your parent's mum and dad?" I asked, I had really wanted to ask her whether or not she loved her parent's but I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"They don't really feel like my parent's. I call Charlie 'dad' to his face but other then that I only call them by their first names." Bella explained, wiping away a few stray tears that were falling down her cheeks.

It broke my heart to see her like this.

"Why?" I asked, unsure if she really wanted to answer the question.

"They don't feel like my mum or dad, well not like how I imagine it should feel. Sure Charlie has always tried to act like my father but when I left Forks he let me down and my mother, well she never has felt like my mother."

"Bella I'm sorry." I whispered, wiping away the last of her tears with my thumb.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, tilting her head up to look at me.

"Because I had such a good childhood while yours just sucked."

"Don't be sorry Edward. Just make sure you give Jasper everything you ever had."

"Bella I love you." I whispered, kissing her on the lips.

Bella eventually pulled back, leaning her forehead against mine.

"I love you too." She whispered, intertwining our fingers.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I lifted Jasper out of the car and followed Edward up the path to his house. It felt good to be home. I had loved the holiday, it had been the best holiday I have ever had but still it was nice to be home. Jasper was asleep again, he had been on and off since we got on the plane. Edward held the door open for me and I quickly went inside and went straight up to Jasper's bedroom.

I quickly got him changed and put him straight to bed.

I stood watching Jasper as he slept on, his little chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He looked so adorable.

When I walked back downstairs I found Edward sitting on the sofa, flicking through the sports channels.

"In your dreams Cullen." I said, cuddling up to him and pulling the remote from his grasp.

"Hey! I wanted to check the baseball." He moaned, pouting up at me. He was doing that face again but somehow I managed to fight it.

"You owe me remember? You gave me food poisoning."

I immediately saw his face soften and the argument go out of his eyes. Wow, I'd have to use that more often.

Edward wrapped his arm's around me and quietly sat watching come dine with me. I had purposely put it on to show Edward how to cook.

"Bella, I'd like to make it up to you." He said, placing light kisses over my neck.

"Edward I'm tired." I moaned, pulling back slightly.

"I didn't mean sex." He said, looking slightly hurt.

"Hell no Cullen. Never again are you cooking for me!" I cried, turning to face him on the sofa. He copied my position and crossed his legs.

"Bella, I was thinking You, me and Jasper could go out for dinner tomorrow. I have to go into the office in the morning but I'd like to take you both out in the evening. I may even push the boat out and considering buying you desert."

"Well aren't you generous Mr Cullen."

"Yes Miss Swan, I am. So what do you say?"

"It sounds great." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward picked me up and took me to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :)**

**Review please? 3**


	16. Chapter 16: Just Leave

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Thank you to Blake for reading this throught :D**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Just leave:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I quickly finished curling my long hair and took one last glance in the mirror. I had decided to wear my new dress. It was a dark blue, just above the knee flowy dress. It was one of the dresses Rosalie had picked out for me, I have no idea why considering it isn't very revealing. I guess she figured I would need something to wear around company.

I had originally planned on wearing the black dress with a tight bodice to it but I had spent most of the morning feeling ill so I had decided something loose would be better.

I grabbed my silver clutch bag and went to find Jasper.

He was standing in front of his mirror turning to look at his reflection from different angles. I stood in the door way just watching him, the sight of him brought tears to my eyes. I quickly shook my head and walked into the room, trying to distract myself. I did not want to ruin my eye make up.

"Bella do I look okay?" Jasper asked when he spotted me in the room.

"Jasper you look very handsome." I said, smiling widely at him trying not to cry.

Jasper was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt whish was tucked in. He looked so grown up.

"Thank you Bella, you look very pretty." He said, walking over to me and hugging me.

I picked Jasper up and hugged him back.

"Come on lets go find Edward." I said and we walked down the hall to Edward's room. I knocked and waited for a reply. I had never actually been into Edward's room.

The door soon opened to reveal Edward standing there in matching jean's to Jasper's, he had no top on. I quickly pushed all thoughts of shirtless Edward from my mind, remembering I had Jasper in my arms.

"Wow, Bella. You look absolutely gorgeous." Edward said, smiling widely at me. I blushed.

"Thank you. I must say you look just as good although unfortunately I think they would prefer you wore a top."

Jasper sniggered.

"Well I was about to put a shirt on but you two interrupted me. Come in."

Edward stepped aside to let Jasper and myself into the room. I silently accepted his invitation and walked in. I put Edward down as soon as I was through the doorway, he was beginning to get heavy and since I had only just started to feel better I didn't want to push it.

The room was huge. There was a large black iron bed, which took up the majority of the room. The rest of the room held a diverse music collection, a sophisticated CD player and a large black mirror. The floor was covered in a plush golden carpet and the walls were painted a cream colour. It was all rather plain, nothing like Edward's taste.

I followed Jasper's lead and sat down on the bed, watching Edward get ready. I was upset to see his chest being covered up by a white shirt, the same as Jasper's, but I knew the restaurant wouldn't have allowed him to eat there shirtless.

Someone's should really open up a restaurant where all guys have to be topless.

Now there's an idea.

"Did you and Jasper co-ordinate outfits?" I asked, trying not to stare at Edward's muscular chest under his shirt. Somehow the shirt still managed to tightly fit around his muscle's, showing them off.

"Nope." Jasper said, crawling over to me on the bed and resting his head against my shoulder.

"I'm hungry, come on Edward!" Jasper sternly looked at Edward. I couldn't help but giggle, he looked so adorable when he was trying to look angry.

"I think we better go before Jasper bursts a blood vessel." I pointed out as I started to tickle Jasper. Edward smiled at the two of us and grabbed his wallet.

"I'm ready." He announced, walking over to us and pulling Jasper into his arms.

"I'll get you next time!" I cried and Jasper stuck his tongue out at me.

Edward just laughed and wrapped his other arm around my waist and led us all to the front door.

The dinner was really nice. The food was delicious and the company was even better. I thoroughly enjoyed it. The restaurant was quite busy for a Wednesday night but at the same time it had a nice family feeling to it. Most of the women's eyes who were in the restaurant were all on Edward but it didn't bother me. Edward and I were together, we loved each other.

"So who wants desert?" Edward asked, looking at Jasper and myself.

"Me!" I cried, a little too enthusiastically. I blushed as soon as I had let it slip.

Edward just chuckled and turned to look at Jasper.

"What about you J, do you want something?" Edward asked.

"Yeah!" Jasper said in a voice just as enthusiastic as my own.

"Okay then." Edward laughed and signalled to the waiter for the desert menu.

I reached under the table and took hold of Edward's hand, he squeezed it.

"Can I see Alice tomorrow?" Jasper asked, looking up at us with those big wide eye's Edward always used when he wanted something.

"I'll call Rosalie tomorrow and see if we can meet up, okay?" I replied, smiling back at Jasper. He really did love Alice. When we had been on holiday he had made sure he spoke to her everyday. They were just so cute together!

I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out and glanced at the screen, it was Jacob. I quickly opened up the message, leaving Edward and Jasper to talk about cars.

_Hey Bells,_

_Sorry I haven't spoken to you in ages._

_I've just got back from holiday, I met someone out there! _

_I really think you'll like him. _

_I'll call you tomorrow, I have jet lag._

_Love you x _

I smiled to myself as I read through the message again. I was so glad Jacob was happy. I was about to reply when the waiter came back with the menu's so I put my phone back into my bag deciding to text Jacob back later.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, noticing me putting my phone away.

"Yeah it was just Jake, he's back form holiday." I explained, leaning forward to plant a light kiss on Edward's lips.

"Later." He whispered against my lips and pulled away to look at my menu.

I quickly picked out the brownie with hot fudge sauce and whipped cream from the menu. Jasper and Edward both decided to get the Caramel ice cream with chunks of honeycomb. When they arrived at the table they looked like heaven. Death in calories but heaven in taste.

I picked up my spoon, ready to dig into my calorific delight, when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I dropped the spoon and quickly bolted from my chair. The exit was the closer then the toilets, so I ran for it.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

Crap!

How could that food still be making Bella sick?

I glanced at Jasper, he was staring worriedly in the direction Bella had run off in.

"J, will you be okay here if I go and see if Bella's okay?" I asked, I really didn't want to leave Jasper on his own but I also didn't want to leave Bella outside throwing up her dinner, especially when it was my fault.

"Go!" Jasper ordered. I quickly smiled at him and bolted from my seat, after Bella.

I ran outside to find Bella round the side of the restaurant, still throwing up. I quickly ran over to her and pulled her hair back and started gently rubbing small circles on her back. I waited until she had finished and then pulled her into my arms. Bella quietly sobbed into my chest as I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, running one had through her soft curly hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey at least we now know it isn't my food that's been making you sick." I pointed out rather smugly, inside I felt relieved but still worried about what was making Bella ill.

"It probably is your food. It's probably killed my stomach."

I laughed at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on lets go get Jasper and pay then we'll go home." I said, taking her hand and pulling her back to the restaurant.

I made sure my arm was tightly wrapped around Bella's waist as we walked into the restaurant. Many heads turned round to look at us, I ignored them and carried on walking over to our table.

I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled Bella to a halt next to me.

Jasper wasn't there.

"Where's Jazz?" Bella asked, she had obviously caught on.

"I don't know. I left him here when I came to see if you were okay."

"Where would he have gone?" She asked, taking my hand and gripping onto it.

"He wouldn't have gone anywhere." I whispered, frantically turning my head in all directions. Jasper wasn't anywhere that I could see.

"Edward." Bella said, I could hear the fright in her voice but right now I couldn't worry about her. It was Bella's fault that I had left Jasper in the first place, if I hadn't have been worried about her I would have stayed here with Jasper and he would be safe.

I walked over to the waiter who had been serving our table, Bella was following close behind.

"Did you see where the little boy form the table went?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I saw your wife and yourself run out of the restaurant I sat with him for a while to make sure he was okay but then a man came in saying you'd sent him in to collect Jasper." The waiter confusedly explained.

_Shit!_

"What did the man look like?" I asked, between gritted teeth.

"He was tall with blonde hair that's all I really remember." The waiter said, looking nervous.

"Did he have a woman with him, with bright red hair?" I asked, fury covering my sight. If they dare touch him!

"As a matter of fact he did." The waiter said.

I ran out of the Restaurant Bella following behind me.

"Edward!" Bella shouted from behind me, "What's going on?"

"They've got him." I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"Who have him Edward?" Bella asked me, looking me in the eyes.

"The same people who murdered my parent's."

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I sat outside in the waiting area of the police station while Edward was in the interview room. He's barely said anything to me, I was so worried about him and Jasper. I knew Edward blamed me and he was right, if he had never ran after me Jasper wouldn't have been taken.

I didn't need Edward to blame me, I felt guilty enough as it was not to mention the nausea that hadn't left. I had no idea why I was still ill, the stomach bug should have cleared by now.

Unless….

No I couldn't be.

Could I?

Before I could give the matter anymore thought Edward walked out of the interview room. His face was like thunder and his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Edward?" I asked in a small voice, afraid of what he would say or do.

"Bella leave please." He said, his voice tight and restrained. He still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Edward please. I'm here for you! I love you." I cried, not really caring who heard what I had to say.

"Well I don't love you! This is all because of you Isabella!" He spat out, finally meeting my eyes. I stepped backed as I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. There was no sign of love at all.

"Here's some money, take it and pay for a taxi. Pick up your stuff and leave." He hissed out.

How could he be doing this to me?

I thought he loved me but it was all just a lie. I knew there was no way he could ever love me, I was just me after all.

"Edward please don't do this!" I cried, tears falling rapidly down my cheeks.

"Bella if it wasn't for you I would have been with Jasper! I would have made sure those murderer's never laid a finger on him!" Edward shouted, he was going bright red in the face. Everyone in the police station was now looking at us.

"Just go." He whispered.

I couldn't bare to see the hurt in his eye's anymore. I took one last glance at Edward and turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry okay but we had to have some drama, life isn't all lovey dovey you know ;D  
**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please 3  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Congratulations!

**A/N: I'm on a roll tonight :D **

**I have the rest of the story mapped out all I have to do is type! **

**If my finger's aren't skinny after all of this typing I shall lodge a complaint. **

**Thank you for all your reviews :D**

**Thank you to Blake for reading it through :D **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Congratulations!:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I stood outside Jacob's door with my suitcase in one hand and my car keys in the other. My cheeks were streaked with tears.

I didn't want to leave Edward, I wanted to be there for him but I knew he wouldn't want me there. He blamed me and that was understandable.

I'd had a hard time packing my things and leaving the house, knowing that I wouldn't ever be going back. I didn't even know if Jasper was okay, or how Edward was. What if they tried to hurt Edward too?

My stomach started churning at the thought of it.

I hammered on Jacob's door, I knew he was asleep but it really couldn't be helped. He answered the door, looking half asleep and confused. I pushed past him and went straight for his bathroom.

Jacob followed me in the bathroom and held my hair back as I threw up the rest of my dinner. Surely I couldn't throw up anymore, I had nothing left inside me!

"Bells?" Jacob asked, when I had stopped emptying my stomach.

"Hey Jake. Do you have a toothbrush I could use?" I asked, the taste in my mouth was making me feel even sicker.

"Sure." He said and handed me a spare toothbrush.

"Thanks Jake." I said standing up and walking over to the sink to brush my teeth.

Jacob waited for me to finish brushing my teeth and then took my hand and led me into the living room. He sat me down on the sofa and handed me a blanket and a box of tissues.

"Bells, what the hell is going on?" He asked, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

God I missed Edward.

"Edward's brother, Jasper, is missing and it's all my fault." I choked out between fresh sobs.

"How is it your fault?" Jacob asked, soothingly rubbing my back.

"Edward left him in the restaurant on his own while he followed me outside to see if I was okay. I was sick." I explained, burring my face in Jacob's hoodie. It was strange for him to actually be wearing a top. He normally went practically everywhere without it.

"Bella that isn't your fault. Edward didn't have to go out with you, it was his choice." Jake said, wrapping the blanket tightly around me and handing me another tissue.

"It is my fault." I mumbled.

"Bella! You can't blame yourself."

"Edward does."

"Edward's a jerk."

"He is not!"

"Do you love him?"

I thought about lying for a minute after all Edward had said he didn't love me but it would be a lie. I do love him.

I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him.

"Yes I love him." I confessed.

"Good, then get to sleep then tomorrow you and I babe are gonna go and get your man back."

"You're so gay!"

"And proud of it babe."

"Oh dear."

"Come on, you can sleep with me."

I followed Jacob into his room and changed into one of his t-shirts, trying to cry as I remembered the time Edward lent me his.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Jacob's snoring.

The previous night's events were still playing around in my head but before I could consider any of them the now familiar churning feeling in my stomach returned. I jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom, not bothering to try and be quiet.

Jacob soon came into the bathroom to find me yet again throwing up. I was beginning to get very fed up with this. When I was finished I sat down on the floor, my back resting against Jacob's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so sick of throwing up." I moaned, rubbing my stomach. "And you'd think I'd lose weight with it but no I'm putting it on!"

I moodily stood up and grabbed the toothbrush from last night.

"Uhm Bella?" Jacob asked from behind me, sounding strange.

"What?" I asked, in-between a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Maybe you're pregnant?"

_What? _I screamed mentally at myself, choking with the mouthful of toothpaste. The gagging made me throw up again, luckily in the sink and not on Jacob's bare feet.

"Pregnant?" I asked, glancing up at Jacob.

"Yes."

"Uhmm Jake, do you think you could go to the chemist and grab me a test?"

"Me?" Jacob asked, not looking to happy.

"Please." I begged attempting to use the same look Jasper and Edward always used to use on me.

"Fine." Jacob huffed and left the room to get changed.

As soon as Jacob left the flat, I sat down on the sofa and pulled my knees up to my chest. I couldn't be pregnant, I just couldn't. I'm only nineteen and I have no way of supporting myself or a baby and Edward clearly doesn't want anything to do with me. I let the tears fall freely down my face as I let my emotion's consume me. God I hoped Edward and Jasper were okay.

Jacob soon came bounding back into the flat, I honestly had no idea how he ran that fast.

"Whoa shit Bella, do you realise you have to pee on a stick." He said, his eyes wide as he handed me the box.

"Uhm, yes I had heard." I whispered nervously taking the box from Jacob.

"Ah good because the woman in the chemist started telling me about how to use it, I kinda tuned out. Honest to god though I think she thought I was buying it for myself."

"Jacob, shut up." I said, I couldn't handle his talking as well as all the thoughts swirling around my head.

"Sorry, are you gonna do it?"

"I guess." I mumbled picking up the box and sulkily made my way over to the bathroom. I didn't need to take the test, deep down I knew the truth.

I took the test and sat outside on the sofa with Jacob while we both waited for the results.

"Why didn't you use protection?" Jacob asked.

"I'm on the pill." I whispered.

"Then why..?"

"I don't know Jacob, just shut up please!" I cried interrupting him.

The timer on my phone went off and I nervously reached forward to pick up the test. I flipped it over and looked at the little screen.

_Pregnant._

The tears returned as Jacob wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"What am I going to do Jake?" I asked, in-between sobs.

"Bella don't worry, I'm always here for you." He whispered, rubbing my back.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I sat in my living room in the pitch black and silence. The police had sent me home saying there was nothing more I could do.

Nothing more I could do.

The words kept echoing through my head.

Right now I would do anything to have Bella, My Bella, with me. She would comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright but I couldn't. Jasper had to be the one who came first and it wasn't fair on Bella, she deserved better then me. She was gorgeous, intelligent and young she'd have no problem finding someone else.

My life was taken.

I had made a promise to myself, Jasper and our parent's the day they had been murdered. I promised myself I would always take care of Jasper and make sure nothing hurt him and now I had failed. I'd failed because of Bella. I didn't blame Bella, how could I when I loved her so much? It was the fact that I loved her that I blamed.

If I hadn't have loved her I would have left her on her own at the restaurant and I would have made sure Jasper was okay. I'd had to choose between the two things in my life that I truly loved and I had chosen the wrong one. Bella didn't need me, she would get over me but Jasper needed me.

If anyone laid a finger on Jasper, I would kill them.

I loved them both with all of my heart but Jasper was reliant on me and I had promised my parent's I would keep him safe. He had to be my first priority, always.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please? **


	18. Chapter 18: I'm sorry

**A/N: I have no idea what's made me so creative tonight, haha! **

**You've had lots of chapters out of me and i'm just now starting Chapter 20, chapter 19 isn't finished yet infact it's not even started but don't worry I know what i'm doing. At least I'm pretty sure I do :D**

**Thank you to Blake for reading through this :D

* * *

**

**Chapter eighteen:**

**I'm sorry:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Jacob I'm not going to see Edward!" I said, taking out a bowl from the cupboard and pouring cereal into it. I had been staying at Jacob's for three days now and I had nothing from Edward. I knew from Rosalie that they hadn't had any news about Jasper. I was worried sick about him.

"Bella, you have to tell him about the baby!" Jacob cried sitting down next to me at the breakfast bar. My hand protectively flew to my stomach, I already had a small bump. I had no idea how far along I was, I had been too scared to go to the doctors.

"He has enough on his mind at the moment." I mumbled, staring down at the cereal in my bowl.

"Bella, you can't go through this without him. You know yourself how much you rely on him. There's only so much I can do, I can't be Edward."

Oh god, Jacob always knew exactly how to put things. I couldn't help but start crying. Jacob hopped off of his stall and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered.

"No Jake. Don't be sorry, you've done nothing wrong. You're completely right. I need Edward and I'm too scared to do this alone." I sobbed out, completely soaking Jacob's T-shirt. Since I'd been staying with him he had been wearing more T-shirts, I think it's because I keep on crying and soaking his chest.

"Bella it will be okay. Edward's just understandably worried about Jasper, I know you are to. I bet he regrets everything he said to you. He loves you Bella, don't try telling me any different. He's just worried about Jasper, Jasper is his only family and he feels responsible for whatever happens to him."

Wow, how did Jacob manage to say what I needed when I needed?

"Thank you Jake."

"You're welcome, now eat your cereal!"

I obediently ate my breakfast and mentally planned how to tell Edward about the baby.

I decided it would be easiest to just come out and say it.

When I was finished my breakfast I decided there was no time like the present to tell Edward. I got dressed, in leggings and a loose top, my jeans felt too tight. I took one glance in the mirror and decided I looked as good as it was going to get. I glanced down at my 'barely there bump' and placed my hand on it. What would I do if Edward said he wanted nothing to do with more or the baby? Could I get through that? I would have to get through it, for my baby.

I picked up my mobile and handbag, making sure I had money and mints. I did not want to be stranded on a motorway throwing up without any mints.

I walked out into the living room to see Jacob sitting on the floor staring intently at his laptop. He must have been talking to Sam, his boyfriend. They had met each other while Jacob had been on holiday in Las Vegas. Apparently he was very tall, muscular, tanned and had short black spiky hair. Jacob was totally head over heels for him, it made me smile just seeing his animation when he talked about him. I wondered if I had ever acted like that when talking about Edward to someone.

I was about to tell Jacob that I was off to talk to Edward when I heard my phone go off. I quickly rifled through my messy handbag searching for my phone, I eventually found it and check the caller ID.

'Unknown number'

Normally I wouldn't answer it but I decided that I should, in case it was Edward. Maybe the police had taken his mobile so he was having to use another one?

"Hello?" I answered the phone, trying not to sound too sad or too over the top happy.

"Bella Swan?" A man on the other end of the line asked.

"Uhm, yes. Who's calling?" I asked, normally people I didn't know called me Isabella.

"You don't need to know who's calling. You can save Jasper, come to the dance studio's. The one's Jasper pointed out to you on the way to the park."

"Dance studio's?"

"Yes, come alone and if you tell anyone we will hurt Jasper. If you come alone we'll let Jasper go."

With that the man hung up leaving me completely speechless. I ad no choice I had to go.

"Jacob, I'm going to Edward's." I mumbled, I wanted so much to tell him where I was really going but I couldn't. If I told him he would try to talk me out of it and I couldn't do that, I had to help Jasper.

"Okay, who was that on the phone?" Jacob asked, looking up from his laptop.

"No one." I mumbled and made my way over to the door.

"Thank you Jacob, bye." I said, as I walked out of the door. I knew Jacob would be curious as to why I just said that but I couldn't leave without saying anything. I owed Jacob a lot.

I walked over to the apartment block's lift and slumped against the wall as I waited for the lift to hit my stop. I placed my hand on my bump and whispered 'sorry.'

I knew there wasn't much chance I would get out of this alive but I had to do this for Jasper. If I left Jasper alone I would forever feel guilty. I already felt bad enough for the baby, _my baby_, but I had no choice. I had to do this for Jasper and Edward, they were my life.

I stepped out of the lift and started towards the dance studios, my legs were shaking with fear.

I took one last look at the sun and the happy families playing in the park as I turned the corner to the street where the Dance studio's were.

Jasper had pointed these studio's out to me when we first visited this park together, he had told me how his mother used to own them and teach dance classes there. Ever since she had been murdered they had been left to go to ruin, the place was covered in graffiti and most of the windows were broken.

No one would even find a body in there, let alone think of going in there to try and save anyone. I was truly alone in this.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

A loud knock on my front door pulled me out of the light sleep I must have slipped into. I sat bolt upright and quickly gathered myself. I sprung off the sofa and lunched for the front door. Maybe they had some news about Jasper, maybe it was Jasper!

I yanked open the front door to see a man of about my age standing in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, slightly confused.

"She's gone!" He shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Who's gone?" I asked, completely confused.

"Bella! The people who have Jasper rang her they said they'd free him if she gave herself over!"

She's done what?

Why hadn't she just left us alone.

"Edward please you don't understand she could be hurt, it's not just her life in danger!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, do you have any idea where they are?"

"Yes, I overheard Bella on the phone. They're at some old dance studios."

The one's my mother had owned?

"Lets go." I said, grabbing my keys and shoes.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Reviews please 3**


	19. Chapter 19: I'd never given much thought

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to write but I've not been very well. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter, I'm not very happy with it but it's as good as it's going to get at the moment. **

**Thank you Bonnie, for caring and going through this :D I don't know what I'd do without you!**

**Thank you for all your reviews :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: **

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die.**

**Bella's P.O.V: **

My hand was shaking as I placed it on the door handle. This was it, my death. I'd never given much thought to how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. Jasper was my first glimpse at a family and I had enjoyed it, I had grown to love him. It was only right that I should protect him. My mind quickly jumped to the image of a little boy with Edward's eye's and my hair, our baby. I placed a hand on my stomach and let the tears finally fall. I was not only killing myself but I was also killing my baby but we were dying for our family.

I gently pushed open the boarded up door. The building was vast and I had no idea where Jasper was. I heard glass crunch underneath my feet as I slowly made my way further into the old studio's. There was no sound at all other then what I was making. The sound of my feet hitting the ground echoed through out the building. My stomach was churning as I pushed open the next door into a dark hallway. There was shattered glass under my feet and the walls were covered in graffiti. The smell was the worst, the place smelt of petrol. I stopped in front of a doorway as I felt my stomach flip, I quietly threw up my breakfast. The stench of vomit along with the petrol smell was making my stomach go mad but there was nothing left in it to bring up.

I carried on down the dark hallway, trying not to make too much noise and listening out for Jasper or the people who had kidnapped him.

A piercing scream brought me to a halt and I spun back around in the direction it had came from. I was sure that had been Jasper, it sounded just like him. I reached the door from where the scream had came from and placed my hand on the door handle. When I had spilt my coffee down Edward all that time ago I never thought would have ended up here. Giving my life up for his brother. Without Edward my life meant nothing. If I didn't save Jasper and Edward never got him back he would never forgive me but if I save Jasper, even if I die, at least Edward will forgive me. I couldn't live with myself if anyone hurt Jasper and I couldn't live without Edward. This was just something I had to do.

I'd found my soul mate and now I was about to lose him. I'm one of those lucky people who get to experience a perfect family, at least I would have had that before I died.

My heart was thumping in my chest and my stomach was still churning. The guilt that took over me when I looked down at my stomach was overwhelming, I almost turned back and ran but I couldn't. This was something I had to do.

I pushed open the door and winced at it squeaked all the way. Behind the door was a dance studio, one wall was floor to ceiling of mirrors with a ballet bar in the middle, the over side of the room was half covered in lockers. Most of the mirrors were now cracked and the ballet bar was growing mould. The lockers were all dented and half were hanging off the walls, they were all covered in graffiti.

But the thing that caught my eye was the person sitting there in the middle of the room.

Jasper sat hugging his knee's tightly to his chest. His ankles were tied together. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and his face was streaked with tears. It broke my heart to see him there like that all small and vulnerable. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him, tightly holding him to me. He tensed up as soon as I touched him but he soon realised who I was. He wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I couldn't help but cry at the sight of him and hearing his heart wrenching sobs.

Jasper wasn't going to get over this very well, even if he did get away okay.

A loud clapping came from behind me, I whipped my head around in time to see a blonde man walking towards us, a large smile on his face. I couldn't make out the rest of his features because it was too dark in the room. Jasper tensed up beneath me again, I kissed the top of his head and whispered to him that it would all be okay. Even though I myself knew it was a lie. We would be lucky if one of us got out alive, I Realised that now but I was glad I could be here with Jasper. To comfort him and hold him, even if this was the end.

"Well well, Hello Bella. It's nice of you to visit, such a shame you shan't be leaving." The man said as he walked over to us. He was now in enough light for me to make out his face. He looked happy, there was a glint of excitement shining through his eyes, which looked red.

He bent down in front of me and stared me right in the eyes, I was right his eyes were red. He smiled as she saw the evident fear in my face, I clutched Jasper tighter to myself.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

How could Bella have been so stupid?

Of course I wanted Jasper back, I would do almost anything to have Jasper back. Almost anything, not at the expense of my Bella. God I loved them both so much, the thought of losing either one of them, let alone both. Without them my life means nothing, I have to get them back!

"Edward!" Jacob shouted at me from the passenger seat.

"What?" I shouted back, trying to block out the images of Bella or Jasper dead.

"You just missed the turning!" He screamed back, his face showing the anger he was evidently feeling. _Shit!_

I swung my car around, narrowly missing an old lady who proceeded to stick her middle finger up at me. If it had been any other day I would have got out and reminded her of her manners but since Bella and Jasper's lives were in danger I satisfied myself with bibbing at her and returning the gesture.

I quickly pulled up at the ballet studio's after breaking every speed limit there was. God knows how much my heroic adventures would cost me in speeding fines!

I jumped out of the car, leaving the door open and sprinted towards the front boarded up door. Jacob did the same and reached the door before me, he yanked it open and ran straight in. I followed him inside trying not to make as much noise.

My hear lurched to a halt as I heard the screams of Jasper coming from one of the old studio's. I turned the corner just in time to see a woman place a gun against Jacob's back and push him into the studio.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. This is my apology, I'm going to get straight onto the next chapter and try to get it out as soon as possible, hopefully tonight!**

**Review please? :D  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Revelation

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I love reading what you think is going to happen!**

**Thank you to Bonnie for reading this chapter through for mistakes and for reassurance.

* * *

**

**Revelation **

**Chapter Twenty: **

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I tiptoed down the hallway, trying not to make a sound. I had no idea what I was going to do. The only thing that was driving me was fury. How dare these people think they can kill my family, kill everything that is special to me.

I peeked my head around the door to see The man and woman, who had murdered my parent's, standing by Jacob, Bella and Jasper. The woman, stood behind Jacob with a gun pressed against his temple. The man knelt down next to Bella and Jasper and held a knife against Jasper heart. Bella had her arms wrapped around Jasper and I could tell from here that she was whispering to Jasper.

It made my heart ache to see her like this was Jasper. She was prepared to give up her life for him and here she was comforting Jasper. What had I ever done to deserve meeting her? What an idiot I had been for allowing her to walk out of my life. I'd pushed her away and now I would probably never have her back.

I flinched as the man hit Jasper in the face. Jasper's crying stopped immediately and he buried his face into Bella's arm.

"Watch them." The woman said to the man and turned and walked into the side room. This was it, this was my chance. The man only had a knife, maybe I could distract him as Jasper and Bella got away. I stepped slowly into the room and quickly advanced on the man.

Bella's eyes widened as she spotted me but she quickly adverted them in fear of drawing attention to me.

I was a few feet away from the man when I stepped on what looked like Bella's mobile. The sound of it cracking underneath my foot echoed throughout the room. The man quickly turned his head to see me.

"Victoria!" He shouted and soon enough the woman emerged from the back room. She spotted me and quickly danced on me, holding the gun out at me.

What the hell was I going to do now?

"Get rid of them!" The woman hissed to the man as she reached me. She held the gun out and pointed right at my chest. My breathing became erratic and my legs were shaking. How had everything gone so badly wrong?

I couldn't bare to look behind The red haired woman to see what was going on. There was no way on this earth I could watch the two people who were my life being killed before my eyes. It would hurt me more then this woman pulling the trigger on me.

I stared right into the woman's eyes and held my breath. Time seemed to go in slow motion as I watched her slowly pulling the trigger back. This was it, she was going to kill me. I would be dead and there would be no way I could help Bella or Jasper get out of this.

A loud scream came from behind the woman. She stopped pulling the trigger back and span round to see Jacob holding the man by the neck. This was it, I had my chance!

I reached out and wrapped my arms around the woman's waist and quickly plucked the gun from the tight grip she had on it. I knocked her backwards and heard her cry out in shock as her head hit the wooden floor. I pressed the gun to the woman's temple. I didn't want to have to kill her but if I had to I would. I would kill her to keep Bella and Jasper safe.

"You want to know why we're killing your family?" The woman screamed as I stared down at her, the gun pressed against her temple.

"Do tell me." I hissed, turning to make sure Jacob was still keeping the man occupied.

"Your parents had a child before you, did you know that?"

"Of course I knew."

"Did you ever really ask them about that child?"

What was this woman playing at and how did she know all this?

"No I didn't"

"That child wasn't their child. They kidnapped my baby from me, they killed it!"

My hold on the gun slacked a little bit but I still kept it firmly pressed against her temple.

"You're lying." I spat, pulling the trigger slightly on the gun.

"I'm not. I'd say ask them but you can't, they're dead!" The woman laughed as she replayed my parent's death in her head. I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled the trigger on the gun and watched as the life flew out of her.

The sight of the hole in the side of her head made me want to throw up but I couldn't. I had to help Jacob get rid of the man.

At the sound of Bella's scream I turned round quickly to see the man kicking Bella.

Bella's cries quickly cut off as he hit a blow to her head. Her eyes shut with a snap and body went limp.

"Stop!" I cried, running over to where he was hurting my Bella. Jasper sat in the corner huddled up to a bruised looking Jacob.

"Why should I? You killed Victoria, my wife and your parent's killed our child!"

I so much wanted to hurt him but for now he had stepped away from Bella and I needed to keep him occupied. I glanced behind at Jacob, trying to tell him what to do. He must have understood because he quickly but silently stood up and grabbed the knife by his foot.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to stall the man as much as I could.

"James and your parent's killed my son, Laurent!"

"What do you mean they killed him?" I asked, I was trying to keep him occupied but I was truly interested at what he had to say.

"I was a doctor and your mother was my patient. When I told her she could not have children she wouldn't believe it and she chose to steal my child! Your parent's kidnapped Laurent the same way I kidnapped Jasper. Your mother kept your Victoria occupied while I was in the toilet, when Victoria realised Laurent was gone it was too late. Your father had already taken off with Laurent, my baby!"

I was shocked at what this man was telling me, it couldn't be the truth, could it?

"Then how comes my mother had myself and Jasper?" I cried, looking into the face of this angry man. His face was streaked with tears and anger shone brightly in his eyes.

"I was wrong, my diagnosis was wrong." He whispered, looking down at the floor. He felt guilty about it and rightly so. If he had gotten that diagnosis right none of this would have happened. He would have his life with his wife and child and I would have my life with my parent's and my brother but would I have ever met Bella? Although my parent's deaths had hurt me and Jasper and I had ended up looking after him, I wouldn't have changed it. I loved the relationship I had with Jasper and I loved the time I had spent with Bella.

Bella.

I glanced down at her and fear tightened in my stomach. She lay there motionlessly, in the same position. I couldn't go through all that grief again, she had to live! Jasper and I needed her, she was part of our family. Before her we were just getting along but when she came along she changed our life so dramatically that we couldn't live without her. I love her so much and I know she loves me. I know how wrong I was to treat her that way and I know she should never forgive me. If we all lived through this I would do anything to have her back, to feel her in my arms.

The smell of fire was filling my nostrils and I whipped my head around, trying to find out where the smell was coming from.

"Burn in peace." James yelled and sprung on top of me. I toppled backwards and ended up lying flat of my back with James hovering above me. His fist made contact with my face and I flinched at the pain that shot through me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jacob's voice cam from above me.

James turned his head up to meet Jacob's eyes just as Jacob plunged the knife into his heart.

James' lifeless body collapsed onto me, his blank eyes staring into my own. He was dead. I threw his body off of me and turned to face Jasper, keeping my back to James' body. I couldn't bare to see what Jacob and I had just done to James and Victoria. We had taken the lives of two people.

I walked over to Jasper and scooped him up in my arms. He was sobbing freely as I held him close to me and whispered to him that everything was okay. As soon as Jasper was in my arms I started walking over to Bella, Jacob was already by her side.

"She's alive." He whispered, glancing up at me.

"Edward we have to go." Jasper whispered in my ear, he was staring at something behind me. I followed his gaze and saw what he was talking about. In the backroom of the studio there was a fire, it was quickly gaining speed and heading towards us.

"Is that petrol I can smell?" Jacob asked, staring wide eyed at me.

I took in a long breath.

"We have to get out of here, quick!" I shouted, my eye's still on the fire.

"You take Jasper, I've got Bella." Jacob said, gathering Bella up in his arms, panting slightly.

"Are you sure you've got her?" I asked, making sure I had a good grip on Jasper.

"Yes! Now run!"

I did as I was told and started running. Jacob was right behind me with Bella, I could hear his footsteps behind me.

I stood opposite my mother's dance studio's as I watched the whole place go up in smoke. I sat on the pavement with Bella's head in my lap. Jasper sat next to me with his head resting against my shoulder and his hand clutching Bella's. His face was covered in bruises and cuts and he was still crying, I had to keep asking him if he was in pain anywhere, he said he wasn't. Bella was still unconscious, her face held a large purplish mark around her eye and the opposite hand, to which Jasper was holding, was sticking out at a strange angle.

Jacob sat the other side of her his face a blanket of worry.

The sound of sirens brought me away from staring at Bella. I turned my head to see two ambulances and a few police cars speeding towards us.

It was about time!

* * *

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the slow updates.**

**Review please :D **


	21. Chapter 21: Hospital proposition

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D **

**Thank you to Bonnie for reading it through.**

**This shall probably be my last update tonight because the room in now spinning.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One: **

**Hospital proposition: **

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I sat by the side of Jasper's hospital bed. As soon as we had reached the hospital the doctor's had insisted on bringing Jasper and I straight in to be checked over. I had just given my statement to the police, I hadn't mentioned what Victoria and James had accused my parent's of doing. It was in the past and I wanted to remember my parent's as being nice caring people not as criminals.

As soon as the police were done with me the doctor's whisked Jasper and myself to into a private room to be checked.

However many people I asked nobody would tell me how Bella was. She was immediately wheeled away as soon as we had left the ambulance. Jacob had assured me he would stay with her and make sure everything was okay.

Right now Jasper sat on the hospital bed, his legs dangling off the edge. The doctor was checking Jasper over for anymore injuries and was cleaning up his cuts. Jasper flinched as the doctor rubbed the antiseptic over each cut.

"Is he okay?" I asked, my hands shaking as I watched Jasper in pain.

"Physically he's fine but I think it may be best for him to see a psychologist after everything has happened." Dr Newton said, cleaning up the cotton wool.

"Yeah, I'm going to arrange for us all to talk to someone."

I had already decided that.

"Good, well I think that's about it. You both seem okay." Dr Newton said.

"Thank you doctor," I said standing up and picking Jasper up. "do you know where Bella Swan was taken?"

"I can find out for you." He said and followed us out of the room.

Dr Newton directed us to Bella's room.

When we got there Jacob sat outside, his face covered in tears.

"Jacob what's wrong? Is she okay?" I cried, holding Jasper tighter to me.

"She's fine." He said between tears.

"Thank god," I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down next to Jacob. "So what's wrong?"

"My boyfriend dumped me."

Oh crap. Now where did I put my book 'How to deal with men during a break up'?

I should know, I had been through one myself.

"Go after him." I had learnt my lesson this time.

"Do you think so?" He asked, looking up at me through tear drenched eyes.

"Yes. Jasper do you think you could do a favour for me and go and pick something up."

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" He asked, standing up.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I woke up to pain. A hell of a lot of it.

My leg was in a cast and my wrist hurt like anything, I glanced down at it to see a large white bandage around it. All I could hear was the sound of machine's around me. There was no one else in the room, no Jacob, no Edward, no anyone. I was alone, well not completely alone I thought resting my good hand on my stomach. God I hoped the baby was okay.

My hand smoothly traced circles on my stomach as I thought about all the awful things that could have happened, what if something had happened to Jasper? I didn't remember much about what had happened. I kind of remember Edward and Jacob turning up but that's about it.

My breath caught in my throat as the hospital door opened. What if it was _them?_

My heart beat slowed down as I saw Jacob.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He said, walking over to me and kissing me on the forehead. I tried to smile at him but it ended up as more of a grimace. Hello split lip.

"Jacob, the baby?" I chocked out, not really sure I wanted to know the truth.

"Bella, the baby's fine. I made them listen to its heart beat as soon as you got in here."

"What baby?" A voice I knew all too well asked form the door. I looked around Jacob to see Edward standing there in the doorway with Jasper on his back. I gasped as I saw Jasper's face, he has bruises all over it.

"How about I take Jasper for a cake while you two talk." Jacob said, walking over to the door.

I could see Edward internally fighting with himself, he was obviously having problems with handing Jasper over. He eventually pulled Jasper off of his back and handed him over to Jacob, whispering something in his ear. I felt tears spring into my eyes at the sight of them. Edward and Jasper together again, I never thought I'd get the chance to see that again.

Edward closed the door behind them and walked over to the side of my bed. I felt self-conscious of my hand resting on my stomach but I didn't want to draw attention to it by moving it.

"Bella I'm so sorry for everything that I said, I love you but right now please tell me what's going on?" Edward asked, pulling the chair up to the side of the bed. I took a deep breath and turned to look Edward in the eyes. The guilt in his face was so obvious.

"I'm pregnant." I said, watching his face carefully to gauge his reaction. Edward's eyes widened and he just sat there staring at me, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out of it.

"Edward?" I nervously asked, this wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"Really?" Edward asked, standing up and sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Yes." I whispered.

Edward placed his hand on top of mine, on my stomach and lent down to kiss me. It was the most tender, romantic and loving kiss he had ever given me.

"I love you too." I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"Is the baby okay after everything that happened?" He asked, finally pulling back.

"Jacob said everything's fine." I said, smiling up at him.

"Good."

Edward got off of the bed and walked over to the door, I watched him with confusion. What was he doing?

He opened the door and motioned to someone to come in, now I was really curious.

Jasper walked in, his hand in Edward's. The two of them walked over to my bed, Edward lifted Jasper's onto the bed to sit next to me.

"Hey Jazz, how are you feeling?" I asked as I carefully wrapped my arm around Jasper.

"I'm fine." He said, smiling up at me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Bella, Jasper has something to give you. Go on Jasper."

I watched as Jasper reached into his pocket and carefully pulled out a dark blue velvet box.

What the hell was that?

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me? I love you so much and I want you to be part of our family. The four of us, you, me, Jasper and the baby."

Tears were now flowing down my cheeks again. Never would I have expected this and for Edward to involved Jasper in his proposal like this just made it even more perfect.

"Yes." I chocked out in-between sobs.

Edward took the box from Jasper's grasp and opened the box, I looked at the ring, The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold — delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. It was perfect. I beamed at Edward as he slid the ring onto my finger and kissed it.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked, looking up at me his eyes filled with hope.

"I love it."

"It was our mother's." Edward explained, waling around to the other side of the bed. He sat down and placed one his hands on my stomach.

"Is there anything you two would like to tell me?" Jasper asked, looking pointedly as my stomach. I chuckled slightly and looked up to meet Edward's eyes, they were filled with tears of joy.

"Jasper how do you feel about becoming an uncle?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Really?" He asked, smiling widely at me.

"Yes." I said, smiling back at him.

"That's so cool! Alice hasn't shut up about how she's going to be a big sister so now I can tell her I'm going to be an uncle." Jasper cried, laughing and smiling at the same time.

I didn't know Rosalie was pregnant.

Jasper's little hand joined mine and Edward's on my stomach.

This was it.

This was my new family.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

I looked down at my family. Jasper, Bella and our baby. They were all that mattered to me now. I had been stupid I realised that. Bella loved me and she would always be there for me, it wasn't her fault or my fault that anything had happened to Jasper. It had just happened and we'd gotten through it. We were strong and we would get through whatever else life threw at up.

I looked down at all of hands placed on Bella's stomach, mine and Bella's baby. Tears came to my eyes every time I thought of the little thing growing and how it could have been hurt or killed when Bella had tried to save Jasper.

I realised now I how much Bella loved and accepted Jasper. I had always thought any girl I ever dated would dislike Jasper and wouldn't understand my relationship with him but Bella did and she wanted to have the same relationship with him as I did. Jasper and I had had a lot of crap thrown at us but it was like Bella was our reward. She was here to make everything better, to keep us together and now she was giving us a new member of the family.

My smile grew bigger and bigger as I thought about. My family was growing, Bella and I had a chance to give Jasper and our baby the childhood we had both dreamed of. They would be happy and loved, that was all that mattered. I knew Bella and I would do whatever it took to make sure of it. They were our life.

"So does this mean we're going to have to move?" I asked, smiling at the thought of going house hunting with Bella.

"Well that house isn't really very practical with two children." Bella smiled back at me.

"Can we get a house closer to Alice?" Jasper begged.

"Maybe." I said, laughing at how enthusiastic he was to living close to Alice. Oh dear, I would have to have a talk with him soon about girls. That I was not looking forward to.

I hope to god this baby is a girl, then Bella can handle all the awkward conversations and all I have to do is lock her up until she's about twenty five. I don't care what Bella says if the baby's a girl she is not having a boyfriend, ever. I knew all too well what guys are like.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please!**

**Also could you tell me what you would like Bella and Edward's baby to be named? **

**And perhaps Rosalie and Emmett's?  
**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: The Epilogue :'( **

**But don't worry! This is not the only Epilogue :D **

**I know how much you all love Jasper and I love him too, therefore I am also going to give him his own little Epilogue or should I give Jasper and Alice their own story?**

**(Yes I'm in love with a fictional character, so shoot me!) **

**When Becoming Isabella Cullen is complete I shall then concentrate on shooting for the stars :D **

**Thank you for all your reviews and name ideas.**

**Thank you to Bonnie, Blake and Edrika.

* * *

**

**Epilogue.**

**Bella and Edward's happy ending:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Truth or dare!" Rosalie cried, handing out the shots of vodka.

"Rose, I think we've drunk enough!" I slurred out , laughing at the sound of my own voice.

"Nope, not drunk enough! Come on."

I reluctantly agreed and placed the bottle of vodka in-between myself and Rosalie. Edward and Emmett had the children for the night, which meant Rose and I could get as drunk as we wanted. I was thankful to finally be able to drink alcohol again. Nine months of nothing was pretty tough going, especially when Edward was still drinking beer but it had all been worth it. Nine months of uncomfortableness, crazy hormones and no alcohol but at the end of it I had my baby. My beautiful little girl, Alexa Marie Cullen. She was now one year old and had long curly brown hair with big brown eyes which were the exact shade as Edwards. She was our baby girl and Jasper always made sure she was okay. He was a very good uncle to her.

Rose had given birth two months before myself, to Chase Kyle Hale. He was Emmett's double. I loved watching Alexa and Chase together, they were best friends. When they were together they were inseparable, they would sit there and babble to each other while Jasper and Alice hovered protectively hovered by them. The four of them spent a lot of time together since Edward and I had moved into a house a couple of minutes away from Rosalie and Emmett. Alexa and I spent most weekdays with Rosalie and Chase while Edward and Jasper were at work.

Alice and Jasper were still 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. For Alice's birthday Jasper and I had cooked a dinner for the two of them and he had even picked a red rose from the garden for her. They were so adorable together and balanced each other out. Wherever Alice went, Jasper followed. It was like they were already married.

"So Bella truth or dare?" Rosalie asked, pulling me from my images. I shook my head to pull myself from my reminiscing, Rosalie sat with her face inches from my own. She held a shot of vodka in one hand and her face had a huge smile plastered over it. The state she was in if I chose dare I'd be running around Trafalgar Square naked and yes I was that scared of Rosalie that I would actually do it.

"Truth." I groaned, hiding my head in my hands. I was feeling rather drunk by now and I did not want anymore vodka.

"Where's the strangest place you've ever had sex?"

What? No, now that is just way too personal!

"Rose, I'm not answering that!" I cried, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Fine then you have to call Pizza hut and pretend to be a sex phone person."

The glint in Rosalie's eyes was on fire and her face was slightly flushed. Emmett was going to kill me, Rosalie was a bitch with a hangover.

I grabbed the shot of vodka and downed it in one.

"A suitcase." I winced, waiting for the shrieks from Rosalie.

"How did you…?"

"That's all I'm telling you Rose, now where's the strangest place you and Emmett have ever had sex?"

My shyness has disappeared long ago, around the fourth glass of wine.

"The top of Emmett's Jeep." Rosalie said, a soppy smile covering her face. I knew that look, she got it whenever she thought of Emmett.

"The top, as in the roof? How the hell did you manage that?" I cried, about to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yes the top and that's all the information I'm giving you since you wouldn't tell me anymore about you and Edward."

"Fine." I pouted, staring down at my next shot of vodka.

"You know I think Alexa may have been conceived on that suitcase."

I was shocked at myself for what I had just confessed, it had taken me ages to tell Edward my suspicions.

* * *

I woke up the next day to find myself laying on the kitchen counter of Rosalie and Emmett's kitchen, how the hell had I got there?

Rosalie lay on the floor beside me softly snoring. I glanced around for the sound that had woken me up.

"Bella?" Edward called, from the hallway. Ah, it just had to be Edward who woke me up.

I sat up, holding my head in my hands and cursing how much I had let Rosalie funnel down my neck last night. Edward walked into the kitchen and my heart did a little flutter, like it always did when I saw him. He stood there his hair all in a mess, bags under his eyes and his clothes' were the same as what he had been wearing the day before.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to Edward and wrapping my arms around his waist. His own arms automatically went around me and held me to his chest.

"The kids. They wouldn't settle all night." Edward mumbled, pressing his face into my hair and taking in a slow breath.

I winced at the sound of his voice, my head was banging and I felt sick.

"Oh dear." I whispered, closing my eyes and letting Edward hold most of my weight.

"How much did you drink?" Edward asked, pressing soft kisses on each of my temples.

"Well Rose is unconscious on the other side of the breakfast bar, lying in what is most probably her own vomit."

"That is the last time I allow the two of you to have a girls night."

"Hey! I deserved a break and it was my hen night besides I had to go nine months without alcohol."

"I didn't mean that, what I meant was I can't bare to spend another night without you. Alexa and Jasper were restless all night, Alexa even hit me on the head with her teddy!"

"Awww! What did you do to her? She's normally such a daddy's little girl."

"I may have accidentally given her the wrong teddy."

"Edward!"

"Hey, it was 2am I was half asleep and I couldn't be bothered to check the colour of the bears scarf, I didn't think she'd realise."

"You're useless!" I whispered, giggling slightly until the pain shot through my head again. I winced slightly.

"Sit down and I'll make you my hangover cure."

I followed Edward's orders and sat down on one of the breakfast bar chairs, my feet dangling just above Rosalie's face.

I watched Edward as he expertly made his way around their kitchen and made me what he called a 'hangover cure.' I wasn't quite sure I trusted him.

"How do you know where everything is?" I asked, slightly bemused.

"Last week when I was here with Emmett for my stag do, the morning after I had to make hangover cures for myself and Emmett."

I nodded slightly, trying not to let Edward see how much the little movement hurt my head.

My eye's didn't leave Edward's face. He was still the man I fell in love with, he was still the man who I had spilt my coffee over and ended up straddling. He was the man I loved, my soul mate, the father of my child. We had been through hell and back and we were still strong. I know Edward still felt guilty about the way he treated me when Jasper went missing but I understood him, it was what he felt he had to do. That was why I loved Edward, whatever happened his family would always come first.

"Why don't you wake Rose up and she can have her hangover cure too then we can go back and help Emmett out with the kids."

"Oh shit! Emmett's alone with all the children?" I gasped, feeling slightly better at the thought of Emmett alone with four crazy children. He was going to be so pissed.

"Yes." Edward said smugly placing the glass, with what looked like tar, in front of me.

"I love you." I smiled, reaching up to kiss Edward on the lips.

He kissed me back.

"I love you too." He whispered, resting his head against my forehead.

I smiled back at him and jumped down from the bar stool. It was time to wake the ranging monster. She was not going to be happy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I straightened out Jasper's little suit and stood back to look at him. He looked so cute and smart standing there all dressed up with his hair straightened. His face was still as cute as it had been when he was born, to me he would always be my baby brother.

"You look very handsome Jazz, Alice will love it." I winked at him and turned round to look at myself in the mirror. This was it, I was marrying the girl of my dreams, the mother of my child. This was the day I had been dreaming about since I proposed to Bella, almost two years ago. Since that day in the hospital our life had been practically perfect, I was waiting for everything to go wrong. We moved house four months after Bella got out of hospital, Jasper was thrilled to be within walking distance of Alice. As time went on, Bella and Rosalie became closer and Emmett and I became very good friends.

"I think Bella will love you." Jasper said, smiling widely up at me. I smiled to myself and picked Jasper up, swinging him round and round. I was so happy. Bella and my daughter, _my daughter!_, were upstairs in our room. Alexa Marie Cullen, my little girl. I was already extremely protective of her and so was Jasper, she was our little girl. She was only a year old but already I was dreading her teenage years, she was a beautiful little girl and I knew Jasper and I and possibly Chase would be having to keep all the boys away form her. I still hadn't ruled out the idea of locking her away.

I had sat Bella down one night and told her how worried I was about Alexa growing up. She just laughed, which had not been very helpful or reassuring. She then told me that there was no way I was locking up _our _daughter and that I would just have to get over my worries. Sometimes Bella could just be so infuriating.

"You ready?" Emmett asked walking into the dinning room, in which Jasper and I had turned into our temporary dressing room. I had allowed Bella to plan the whole wedding, I didn't know much about it if I was honest. I did know that Bella had enlisted the help of Rosalie and between the two of them they had spent £10,000. Bella and I didn't see how we needed to spend that much but apparently Rosalie thought we did and no one argued with Rosalie.

Bella and Rose had the decided that the best place for the wedding would be our back garden and I agreed with them. The garden was rather large with plush grass covering it and a pond by the side of the garden, which held no fish., the cat form next door had gotten a little carried away. Jasper and Alexa had been so upset by the demise of their fish Bella and I had had to stage a funeral for them. We even invited Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Chase over for it.

When I lost my parent's and had to take sole responsibility of my father's business and Jasper I thought my life was over but here I was about to marry the love of my life. Jasper was happy, my soon to be wife was happy and so was my daughter. I was ecstatic, Fish funerals aside.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted, looking up at me with a stern look on his face.

"Sorry." I whispered, turning round to face Emmett with Jasper in my arms. Emmett was wearing a suit similar to my own and he had little Chase in his arms, his usually curly dark hair was straightened in the same way as Jasper's and his eyes shone with excitement. I loved the kid but I wasn't too happy about his intentions with my daughter. He was only a little over one year old but I know guys minds, we're plotting how to get into a girls skirt from day one.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, smiling at me.

Of course I was ready. I couldn't wait to hold the new Mrs Cullen in my arms. Emmett and Rosalie had agreed to have the kids for tonight while Bella and I checked into a hotel, Rosalie wouldn't tell us which hotel. The following day we would then pick up the kids and go to our island.

"Yes, lets go." I said, returning Emmett's smile.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

Oh god my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Bella hand Alex to me before you drop her." My father said, reaching out for Alexa. I silently handed her over and smiled my thanks to him. I had gotten in contact with my parent's a little after I had gotten out of hospital. My relationship with my father had improved dramatically, unfortunately I could not say the same for my relationship with my mother. We had occasionally talked to each other over the phone and Renée had even visited for a weekend when Alexa was born, she and Phil were over visiting Phil's niece. I had thought our relationship was okay but I had obviously been mistaken. My own mother ditched my wedding for one of Phil's many nephew's 18th birthday.

I had not contacted her since the day she's told me she couldn't make it and she hadn't made any moves to get in touch with me. Whatever happened I promised myself my relationship with my daughter would be nothing like that.

I looked up at my dad and tears filled my eyes. Alexa was nestled into his arm's in he little pink dress. She was my little angel, my own little Edward. Alexa was a right little daddy's girl, anything daddy did Alexa wanted to do too. I was a tiny bit jealous of the way Alexa looked up to Edward but the other part of me leaped with joy.

"Sit." Rosalie demanded, standing in front of me with a selection of make-up brushes. She looked extremely scary in her floor length pink ball gown. Rosalie hadn't been happy when I broke the news to her about what colour her dress would be in but since it was my wedding and all my childhood wedding fantasies had involved a bridesmaid in a pink dress, I was having a bridesmaid in a pink dress.

Alice stood next to her mother, looking very adorable in her matching pink gown and her short inky hair curled. She was looking more and more like an adorable pixie everyday.

I obediently backed up into the chair they had set out for me in mine and Edward's en-suit. It was the only bathroom in the house with floor length mirrors and Edward and I used that to our advantage whenever we could.

I sat in the chair for what seemed like hours, while Rosalie with Alice's help plastered what must have been a ton of make-up on my face. If I looked like a bloody Barbie doll by the time they were finished I would be far from happy and they would know it.

My nerves were in overdrive and my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob cried walking into the bathroom, his boyfriend of a year, Seth, following close behind. Jacob walked over to me to kiss me on the cheek but was stopped by a very angry looking Rosalie.

"If you dare ruin her make up, I'll ruin your face. Got that mutt?" She hissed, glaring at him. Jacob visibly shrank back and stood there grinning at me while holding Seth's hand. I smiled back at him, I owed my life to Jacob if he hadn't alerted Edward of me going to save Jasper most of us wouldn't be here. Jasper would never have gotten to see Alice again, I would have lost Edward for good and my little girl would never had had the chance to take her first breath. The sound of Alexa giggling from the other side of the room made my heart melt and the nerves disappear. Why was I nervous? Edward and I loved each other, I knew he would never leave me again. He was everything I wanted and I was somehow everything he wanted. We were soul mates.

I was about to become Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

"You may now kiss the bride." The vicar announced.

_Finally!_ The words I had been waiting my whole life for.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her forcefully against me, while simultaneously crashing my lips to her. Whoever said men couldn't multi task?

I was now officially the happiest man alive.

I pulled away from Bella as I heard Emmett whistle, followed by a thwack which could only have been Rose hitting him. I chuckled slightly and pressed my forehead against Bella's, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you Mrs Cullen." I whispered, smiling at my wife.

"I love you too, Mr Cullen." She whispered, smiling widely back at me.

"Congratulations!" Jasper said, walking over to us with a large soppy smile on his face. His eyes quickly went back to Alice, who blushed. I laughed and walked over to Rose, she handed me my baby girl. Bella picked up Jasper and we made our way down the aisle.

My family.

My wife. My daughter. My brother.

They meant the world to me and I would do anything for them.

Which included chopping my best friend's sons dick off if he dare even thinks about my baby girl in an inappropriate way.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did the story justice!**

**Review please :D**

**The more reviews I get the more I shall think about giving Bella and Alice their own story ;D**

**Blackmail, gotta love it!**

**Toodles! Thank you to everyone who had stuck by me throughout my writing.**


	23. Becoming Alice Cullen

**Sequel!**

This could be viewed as good news or bad news! Fingers crossed you'll consider it as good news.

I've given Jasper and Alice their own story :D

I love them!

Alice and Jasper's own little happy ever after, I use the term 'happy' very loosely.

**www(.)fan fiction(.)net/s/6275801/1/Becoming_Alice_Cullen**

**Taster:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

It was _him _I was dreading seeing, Jasper. Every time I went home for the holiday's he would be there, constantly reminding me of how much I still loved him. We had dated since the age of six, which to some would sound weird but for us it was normal, we were everything to each other. Our relationship had been perfect, he had been my first everything but two years ago, when jasper was 16 he got in with the _'intelligent' _group, note I don't call them 'geeks' I could never be that nasty to my Jasper; not that he was mine anymore, whereas I stuck with all my _'normal'_ friends.

Jasper's head grew bigger and bigger until he eventually thought he was better then me and that he could do better. I was a member of the 'lower class' to him and he wasn't afraid to tell me so. We had split up and tried to remain friends, which didn't go too well. I've barely spoken to him since I moved to fashion college six months ago. Jasper went off to university, I'm not sure what he's studying. I groaned as my mobile started going off, I picked it up and glanced at the caller display, 'mummykins'. Yes I actually had her saved on my phone as 'mummykins' something Jasper was very quick to bring up in an argument. "Hello?" I answered, hoping my mother was ringing to tell me I didn't have to go home for Christmas. _Please, please, please! _However luck wasn't on my side. It hasn't been since my lucky charm broke up with me and shattered my heart. "Have you left yet?" My harassed mother asked, she must be cooking."No mum I've just got back from class.""Why are you still in class? Jasper got out of university a week ago.""Good for him but the world of fashion doesn't shut down for Christmas!" I put the phone down on my mother and glared at my blackberry. Why did she have to mention _his _name?

I had managed to get along and pick myself back up by locking all memories of him away. I knew that if it came open then I could never pick myself up again, I was scared that seeing him would cause it to all come crashing down. The last thing I needed was to be dragged off to the funny farm hugging myself in a pretty white jacket. That would not help my argument.

I sighed and dragged my sorry ass over to my bedroom to grab my bags, all ten of them. It was going to take me a while to get them out to the car.

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

Alice was well over me now I knew that but I just couldn't put her behind me. She had been through so much with me she would always be a large part of my past. She was my soul mate, the only true love I would ever have. That was gone now and it was for the best, I had to concentrate on my future. When Alice had eventually dumped me I would have been left with nothing. This way I've only brought forward the inevitable break up so that I can pursue my future.

I felt something hard hit my head and a small giggle sounded from next to me. I shook my head and glanced up to see Alexa doubled up in uncontrollable laughter and an Xbox controller lay next to me.

Had she thrown that at my head? I lunged at the two of them and started tickling them both. I would make sure neither of them hurt each other like how Alice and I were hurt. I was dreading seeing her over the holiday's, part of me wished I had picked up a girl on a street corner on my way over and dressed her nicely then paid her to pretend to be my girlfriend. But I was not that kind of person therefore I didn't agree with prostitution.

God what if Alice had brought along a boyfriend? That would kill me.

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

**Have a read and review :D**

**Cyber cookies for all ;) **

**Toodles XO**


End file.
